RESOLUTIONS
by deetatarant
Summary: The new year brings about many changes. Not all of them are what Jack hoped for.... FINAL CHAPTER added.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETIMES IS JUST NOT ENOUGH**

It had been well past midnight when he finally got home. The fourth time that week, no less. It had just been so busy. It had started with the heavy rain and the flooding in the sewers, the weevils came out in their droves to escape. Then UNIT had showed up. Two of their researchers from HQ had required assistance that only he could give, not that he minded, the officers had been good company. The Rift chucked a wobbly within moments of the UNIT personel leaving the Hub, that very morning, the resulting explosion had left Toshiko with 6 broken ribs and numerous lacerations. He hadn't fared much better and his favourite suit had been ruined. All in all a shit week and Ianto Jones was shattered. Every muscle in his body ached, he hadn't eaten a healthy meal for nearly two weeks and his blood had been swapped for Kenya's finest brew. So he sloped into his flat sore and wired, not to mention the fact that it was Christmas morning and he was supposed to be having breakfast with his Mam and sister in a few hours time. Ianto locked his front door behind him and struggled out of his ruined clothes, leaving a trail across his bedroom floor. With his right shoulder beautifully embroidered with Owen's stitches his arm on that side was almost useless so getting undressed was a rather painful and ungainly process. He didn't much care, he was in such a foul mood anyway that nothing else could have made it any worse except one possible thing.

Jack!

Truth was he and Jack had been at each other's throats at every private opportunity. What had started out as a minor disagreement had escalated into full scale war over a period of a couple of weeks and Ianto was just thoroughly fed up with it, with him and right now with Torchwood as well. He was tired of being tired. Annoyed at having missed both his niece's birthdays, his mother's birthday and his sister's graduation. Twice he'd had to cancel getting his hair cut, seeing a dentist and he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping. Not that he'd be likely to have time to actually cook anything. The icing on the cake had been Jack's order for him to remain in Cardiff over the Christmas break so the rest of the team could go away for a couple of days and visit relatives. Ianto had baulked. He was the only member of the team not to have taken any annual leave for almost 18 months. He'd had 6 days off over that period and normally worked a minimum of 12 hours a day, usually it was nearer 18. Ianto had been looking forward to Christmas and the chance to see the family he had left, even though he hadn't even had time to buy cards and presents for any of them. That order from Jack had left him speechless initially and when Ianto had recovered from his shock and challenged him Jack had told him not to take advantage of their somewhat dubious 'relationship' in order to get what he wanted.

Ianto was trying desperately not to cry at the thought of those words, the audacity of the accusation alone.... Since then 10 days ago Ianto had simply cut himself off from Jack on every private level. He was beyond furious and that had only escalated when Tosh had brought in Mistletoe and Jack and Gwen had had a good snog for all to see whilst stood underneath it. So much for wedding vowels. Ianto hadn't commented refusing to let Jack believe he was jealous (which he was). It was pretty obvious to him that they were through and Jack was already looking around for more interesting parties.

Ianto sighed gently washing away the dried blood from his stitches, the wounds stung like hell and more tears pricked at his eyes.

Finally fed up with his lot Ianto had responded to an email from a friend at MI5. Little insignificant Ianto Jones had been head hunted by the 'spooks'. They wanted an archivist/senior researcher, the job offer was excellent, twice the salary he was currently on, a free car, pension, medical insurance and rent subsidies for a house in central London. More importantly, no field missions, regular hours and no Jack. Ianto was sorely tempted, he didn't think at this point he had anything to lose.

He stepped out of the shower and clumsily wrapped himself in a towel before heading to his bedroom. It took him a moment to realise that someone was hammering on the front door. Cursing spectacularly he went to see who it was, though he could likely guess, Jack didn't like to sleep alone. He obviously hadn't found anyone to keep him occupied that night. Ianto was more than a little gob smacked to find Owen on his doorstep. He opened the door fully.

"Owen?"

The medic came in, taking a good look round as he did so. The flat was impeccable; wouldn't expect anything less of the Tea Boy. Ianto closed the door and showed his dead colleague to the lounge and Owen plonked himself down on the sofa.

Ianto followed him in and sat by the dining table.

"Well?"

Owen pulled out a bottle of tablets from his jacket pocket. "You left your pain killers in the autopsy bay, thought you'd be needing 'em in a couple of hours."

Ianto took them. "Thanks."

They sat in awkward silence Owen peering at the sparsely furnished room. "So, what the fuck's going on with you and Jack?"

Ianto's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. He met Owen's concerned look with an indignant frown but refrained from answering.

Owen huffed out a sigh. "Ianto?"

The younger man looked away. "Nothing is going on with me and Jack."

"So you are refusing to talk to each other over nothing? Ianto to be honest I don't give a toss, but the bottom line it is affecting the rest of us at work and it needs sorting. You are a reasonable man, whatever it is can't you sort it?"

Ianto's eyes darkened with anger he narrowed them at Owen in a fearfully annoyed look and Owen actually found it intimidating.

"Talk to Jack, there's no good me reasoning with him, he'll think I'm bribing him with sexual favours." He spat out bitterly.

Owen was a bit stunned. "What?"

"He had the cheek to accuse me of taking advantage of our...whatever it is...was...so I could get a couple of days off over Christmas."

"Ianto he was probably joking. You know what Jack is like. Innuendo is his middle name."

Ianto's glare only got angrier at that. "He meant every bloody word of it.. Whats more, considering I work an average of 10 hours a week more than anyone else, quite frankly I am owed some time out! Two fucking days Owen. It's all I want two days so I can see my family. Why is that so much to ask?"

Owen shook his head. "Mate, did you tell him this?"

Ianto sighed this time. "He was too busy snogging Gwen last time we got a chance to speak."

"Ianto, it's Christmas, he's been snogging everyone, he even got Kathy Swanson the other day and a good slapping for it too. He even tried it with me."

"What did you do?"

"Put a very strong laxative in his coffee."

They laughed at that. Owen leaned forwards his elbows resting on his thighs. "So come one mate, what's going on? It's more than that isn't it?"

Ianto realised it was, a whole lot more. "It's the fact that he thought I would use him like that..."

"You did once."

"Owen that was different and you know it. I didn't know Jack then, I had Lisa's life in my hands. Jesus I wasn't even sleeping with him back then, contrary to popular belief." He ran his hand through his damp hair. "I just thought we had something and we obviously don't. I have no life Owen. I'm losing touch with everyone on the outside as well as myself and Jack's petty accusation made me realise how worthless he thinks I am. You were right, part time fuck buddy. I'm not even certain I mean that much to him."

Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Only weeks ago Ianto was defending the validity of his relationship with their boss. He was tempted to say 'I told you so' but knew that would not be very helpful right now, especially when he knew damn well just how badly Jack was feeling about the current situation.

"I think you are over reacting. Jack can be an arse, say things he doesn't mean. You know what he is like. I'm pretty sure you mean a hell of a lot to him."

Ianto snorted. "I doubt that very much. Anyway shouldn't you be on your way to London?" He just wanted to change the subject and get Owen out of his flat.

Owen shook his head. "Mother cancelled. So you take your two days and I'll cover for you. You shouldn't be working with that shoulder anyway." He got to his feet.

"Owen are...."

"Ianto, take the days. I'll tell Jack you're not fit for work, he won't question it." Owen assured him as he walked back in the direction of the front door. He paused in the hallway and faced the younger man. "But do me a favour, when you come back, talk to him, please."

Reluctantly Ianto nodded.

After four hours sleep Ianto rolled out of bed feeling sore and stiff from his injuries. He stood under a hot shot shower hissing at the pain in his shoulder and wondering what in hell's name he was still doing at Torchwood.

Jack stood outside Ianto's front door still waiting for an answer. He'd been there for nearly ten minutes and finally he elected to use his key and let himself in. There was no one at home. Owen had been right then, maybe Ianto was visiting his family rather than avoiding him, Jack didn't feel especially comforted by this. He had been worried about Ianto for some time. There been a widening gap between them over recent weeks and though Jack knew he was the likely cause and he hadn't taken it too seriously until Owen had barged into his office the previous evening and had a go at him. It wasn't that Jack didn't care because he did, deeply so. It was more the realisation that Ianto meant far more to him than he had previously even dared to consider and what did he do? He pushed him away in much the same way he had run from Estelle all those years before. Jack was striding back to the Plass hoping that Ianto would be willing to forgive an old man his foolishness.

The day after Boxing Day was typically drab for the time of year and Ianto was pleased to get into the relative warmth of the Hub, even though it was the last place he had wanted to be. He'd spent a wonderful Christmas with his Mam and his sister's young family and those days were like an epithany for him. He realised exactly what it was missing in his life and decided where he wanted to be. Christmas night he had emailed Ollie at MI5 and accepted the job offer. Ten minutes later and he was printing out his contract, signing it and faxing it back. Job done, a new beginning and a new life and a chance to rediscover Ianto Jones. He felt as though a lead weight had been removed from his gut. Now all he had to do was tell Jack.

He stepped in through the roll door and was surprised to see Gwen and Tosh already at their stations so early. They all exchanged cheerful hellos and Owen came up from the autopsy bay and waved.

"Want to check those stitches today."

Ianto nodded curtly and trotted straight up to Jack's office entering without bothering to knock on the door. His team mates knew that this was not a good sign and geared themselves up for another argument as Ianto closed the door at his back.

Jack hung up from the phone call he was about to make and smiled up at Ianto a little reservedly. Ianto simply outstretched his hand and passed him an envelope.

"That's a letter of resignation, effective immediately. I'm owed 11 weeks annual leave." He pulled out some items from his coat pocket. "Here's my gun, spare clip, torchwood ID and security pass."

He put everything on Jack's desk. "I'll empty my desk and be out in half an hour."

Jack's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard Jack. My reasons are explained clearly enough in that letter."

"Ianto I...Why? I mean where will you go?" Jack really didn't know what to say.

Ianto clenched his fists to maintain his resolve. "I've been offered a post with MI5 and have decided to take it. Why? Well, why not? There's nothing to keep me here anymore and I want more time out there in the real world."

Jack remained speechless, the letter still in his hand. "Ianto...please reconsider."

"No sir, I will not. I'm sorry. Actually truth be told I don't think I am that sorry. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Jack practically launched himself out of his seat and grabbed Ianto's arm. Ianto pulled himself sharply away, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me, ever!" The steel in his eyes and his voice forcing Jack to release his grip.

"Ianto I don't understand..."

"Then you are more careless than I thought... It's over Jack. Whatever the Hell it was and I want out, I've had enough." Ianto turned away and walked out of the office slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**RESOLUTIONS PART TWO**

'Hello Ianto,

I can't believe it. It was weird coming in to work today to find you not there, no coffee on the go and last night's pizza boxes still spread out all over the couch. I just can't believe it Yan! I wish you'd come back. Why didn't you tell me something was wrong? What did Jack do? I know it was something that Jack did or said. It had to be. I miss you so much and it's only been a few days. Please tell me we'll meet up for a drink before you leave Cardiff. Are you leaving Cardiff? Jack said something about MI5, is it true? I really don't want you to go, but if it makes you happier...well I can't argue with that. Don't be a stranger Ianto, you're my best friend and in this world that counts for a lot. Hear from you soon?

Love Tosh xx'

_**Send**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

'Hey Tosh...Don't worry I'll see you before I go I promise. I've got a week before I move....what a nightmare getting that organised is! You guys will manage fine without me, just so long as Jack gets an administrator in soon. I left some CVs with him, well in the board room actually. I haven't spoken to him since...well I've no wish to, he made his feelings quite clear...I'm not going to bore you with the details. Seriously Tosh. It's time I moved on. New life an' all that! I missed so much of my life, I just...well it doesn't matter anymore. Just be careful Tosh and don't let Jack push you around and...well I hope Owen finally realises what he is missing.

See you soon. Love I xx'

_**Reply**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

'What the fuck is going on Tea Boy!!!!????'

_**Send**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

'Owen,

I would have thought that was obvious...Sorry Owen when will you get it into your thick head? It's Coffee King not Tea Boy....

CK. (ACTUALLY THAT STANDS FOR CLARK KENT....HEY i'M SUPERMAN!!!!!)'

_**Reply**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

'Ianto,

Can we at least meet and talk about this? I'm a little tired of getting your voicemail. I really do not want you to jepodise your position with Torchwood because of our personal differences. You are important to the team Ianto and we need you, please reconsider.

I know that WE have issues. I'm sorry about that especially as it IS my fault. Call me, PLEASE!

Jack.'

_**Send**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

'Captain Harkness,

There is nothing to discuss. I think you know how I feel and quite frankly I do not have a position within Torchwood that is viable under the present leadership.

Please do not contact me again, ever!'

_**Reply**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Ianto sighed and closed down his email account and removed it from the records. He'd send Tosh a new one when he was ready. Right now he just wanted to forget that Torchwood ever existed, it had taken too much of his life already. He shut down his lap top and stuffed it back into his bag glancing out of the cafe window across Leicester Square. His face lit up when he saw the familiar figure of Oliver Potter heading his way, only 27 minutes late. The man hadn't changed then. The two of them greeted one another with a long hug and much patting on their backs before they pulled away from each other.

"You look well Ollie."

They both sat down.

"And you look like shit... Cardiff that bad huh?"

"Lets just say I am glad to put it behind me."

Oliver nodded sweeping back his long blonde hair away from his face.

"So are all the rumours about Captain Harkness true?"

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "You really don't want to know. How's Julia?"

Oliver indicated by running his hands over his stomach. "Getting big and cranky. It's twins you know." There was a large proud grin on his red face.

Ianto smiled. "That's great...Just remember I make great coffee and am a lousy babysitter!"

"So, you ready for next week?"

"Yes. I got a flat sorted in Bayswater and Director Johnson has already given me all my passes and stuff. She says I'll be working under you. I'm looking forward to it Ollie, I really am."

Oliver rested a chubby hand on Ianto's arm. "You need anything, Yan and I mean anything, you just ask. It's going to be great hanging out again, be just like Cambridge!" he enthused.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Without the twisted twins next door!"

They both started laughing.

"Come on, have dinner with us tonight then I'll drop you back at your flat."

"Sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hi Tosh,

Happy New Year

Sorry we didn't catch up before I left. I'll be honest I didn't want to risk seeing Jack again. I know I am a bit of a coward on that front, but it would just hurt and I can't face him. Please forgive me. I'm sure he's getting along just fine without me anyway. How's things with you? Is Myfanwy behaving herself? I hope she's not too upset with someone else feeding her.

It's a bit strange being back in London again. I got a nice little flat sorted so hopefully you'll be able to come and stay sometime. I hope Owen isn't being too miserable about the coffee situation. I just wish he'd see you, you're amazing Tosh. I know I've only been away for a few weeks. I'll be truthful Tosh I am not missing it (except you). The hours were too long for a start. I'm only doing 40 hours a week here...suddenly I have time...I've already seen a couple of plays at the National and been out with my mate Ollie from Uni. I feel like I have a life. Don't get me wrong, Torchwood was great while it lasted...should never have started shagging the Boss really...never doing that again. My own fault really I suppose you can't mix work with personal stuff like that, I should've known better.

I hope you are ok and keeping as safe as you can. Missing you.

Love Ianto'

_**Send**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Hello Ianto,

It's ok. I know meeting up would've been hard. I see you've changed your email address. I guess you do not want me to pass it on to Jack?! He's really worried about you, has been so quiet since you left. I know he misses you. I know you probably don't want me to tell you that either. Myffy is fine. She gets pissy if Gwen feeds her, but then so would I too, she can be such a cow sometimes. She's been flirting with Jack relentlessly almost as soon as you were out of the door. No surprises there then really.

I'm missing you too and I will come to visit, we'll have to do a show together, Spamalot sounds like it could be fun!

And don't worry I am looking after myself.

Do me a favour though, please. Call Jack. I know you are angry with him, but he still loves you and even if you two are over I'd hate to think that you'd never speak to each other again.

Take Care Love Toshxx'

_**Reply**_


	3. Chapter 3

**RESOLUTIONS PART THREE**

Ianto,

I had a wonderful weekend, thank you so much. It's been so long since I had so much fun. Please thank Oliver and Julia for dinner too, she is an amazing cook and those children of theirs are adorable. I really hope to visit again soon, if you don't mind...

Gwen and Owen interrogated me when I got in this morning both wanting to know how you are so I showed them the photos on my camera. Gwen thinks your beard is very sexy. I think Owen was a bit jealous...No progress on that front though.

Jack was asking after you, wanted to know if you were ok, so I told him that were doing just fine and were really happy. You seemed happier to me, please tell me that you are Yan, I hope it wasn't all a front for my benefit, I know how good you are at hiding your feelings.

Please come to Cardiff soon to see us. Take care and I've attached a picture of Myffy for you.

Love Tosh

_**Send**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hiya Tosh,

It was so good to see you.

Stop fretting....really I am ok, my life isn't on hold for Jack Harkness like it used to be....I know I was pining like a sick animal when he ran out on us, but really I was stupid to think that I meant anything to him.

I will be coming to Cardiff in a couple of weeks to visit Mam so we'll meet up, just don't tell Jack. Really there is no point. I know you want us to get back together and for me to come back to Torchwood... I can't Tosh no matter what I feel I know I will only get hurt again and most likely Jack would too. I do miss you, the guys I work with here are actually really rather boring and have no sense of humour, but I do enjoy what I do here and being back at Uni as well. This is good for me Tosh, it's giving me an independence I haven't had since before joining Torchwood London. I need that right now. You know how hard it was for you to get that 3 days off...so much of your life gets sucked up by TW.

I'm so glad you came to see me, I wanted you to see what life can be like on the outside. Anytime you need to get away Tosh, you know where to find me.

Give my regards to the gang...Stay safe my dear Tosh

Love Ianto

_**Reply**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ianto,

Don't be mad at Tosh. I accessed her emails to get your address. It's good to hear that you are doing OK, really it is I'm pleased for you, regardless of what ever lies between us I'd like to believe that we can still be friends. I know you have no desire to see me or speak to me again but I do not feel the same way. Throw me a bone here and let me know that we can at least talk to each other?

I know you're coming down to Cardiff for your Mother's birthday I presume. I just want to put the past behind us.

I still want you back. I still need you back at TW but as both those things seem unlikely...I took a look at those CVs you left behind and have recruited Jason Watts from UNIT. He starts on Monday. But he is NOT replacing you.

I just wanted to let you know that your position here will be held open indefinitely. Anytime you change your mind.

I'm sorry I fucked up Yan. Every time I get close to someone I run away from them and I am regretting that more than anything with you. I'm a stupid old man.

Anyway, just take care, ok.

Love Jack.

PS...The beard Yan?....Fuck that is really sexy!

_**Send**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Jack,

Jason will be fine, the others will like him and he has a good work ethic, though I can guarantee that he will not clean up after Owen! No one should be expected to do that, is he still growing coffee mould cultures in the autopsy bay?

I know you are sorry Jack, so am I. I handled leaving pretty badly. I won't be coming back though for a number of reasons...It isn't just about you, it never was. I suppose I didn't make that clear. But you are right you are an idiot, you always push away the people that love you, I should've seen it coming. Maybe next time you'll get it right, mind you people tend to get stupider as they get older....no offence.....

I'm not ready to see you again. Not certain I ever will be. Just look after my friends Jack and stop with the innuendo it's really not helping me like you right now.

Ianto

_**Reply**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ianto stepped off the train and slung his back pack over his shoulder. He sighed a little apprehensively as he made his way along the platform. He was greeted at the front of Cardiff Central by his Mother who enveloped him in a long hug, that he was happy to return. They walked arm in arm to her car. It was weird watching Cardiff glide by and more than once he caught sight of a Black Ranger Rover in his peripheral vision. Nah... wishful thinking? Ianto shook off his unease. Why was this so hard? His Mam chattered away telling him the latest family news, considering how small the family was, there was a lot to tell. Ianto listened but couldn't shake his sense of internal discomfort at being back.

Tosh, Gwen and Owen were huddled around a table at Costa Coffee awaiting the arrival of their former colleague. Unbelievably he was already late. He had texted Tosh to say he was running behind and to check that Jack was not with them, she assured him he wasn't. Truth was Ianto was across the street making sure that Jack was nowhere to be seen before he ventured into the coffee shop to meet the gang. The moment he walked in Tosh was on her feet and running over to give him a hug. It was so unlike her that Gwen and Owen just sat there gaping at their friends. Ianto sat at the table between Owen and Tosh and looked at the three of them in turn. None of them had changed. It was a little disconcerting really.

Gwen was the first to speak. "Wow, I mean you look so different." She commented taking in the jeans, t-shirt and black canvas jacket, not to mention the close cut beard and longer hair. "Don't you have to wear suits at MI5?"

Ianto smiled at her. "No. No one ever sees me, no one of consequence anyway."

"You look great."

Ianto could still blush for all of Wales though. "Thanks Gwen. You guys are all looking well, still in one piece."

"Yeah, things have been quiet lately, apart from the odd weevil and one weird music box thingy..."

Ianto raised his hands. "I don't want to know. It's just good to see you all."

"So mate, how's London?" Owen decided a subject change was needed.

"It's ok. I'm enjoying it a lot actually."

"So not missing kicking alien arse and shagging the boss then."

"Owen!"

Ianto actually laughed which surprised all of them. "Not one bit."

Gwen leant forward. "So..er... new girl?...New boy? Juicy gossip?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. Just me and that's the way I like it...for now."

"God, you're no fun...I was looking forward to some tittle tattle."

"How's Rhys?" Ianto countered expecting a hesitant and unwelcome look, but Gwen's face lit up.

"He's brilliant. He's been wonderful and I think I'd fall apart without him." Gwen surprised herself, saying it. But then her face grew very serious and she fixed Ianto with a penetrating stare.

"Jack's lost without you." It was an accusation.

Owen and Tosh both glared at Gwen. They had agreed between them not to mention Jack beforehand.

Ianto offered up a passive smile not willing to be baited by the comment. "He'll get over it Gwen, he always does."

Gwen obviously wasn't convinced by his expression. "The same as you, no doubt."

Tosh changed the subject and the rest of the conversation was awkward and forced, thank fully saved from worsening by a call from Jack to Gwen. As they departed Tosh gave Ianto a hug and apologised for Gwen's behaviour. Ianto watched them hurry away outside as the SUV pulled up with Jack at the wheel. Ianto caught a fleeting glimpse of the Captain's face and felt his gut hitch with regret. Still, too late now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Captain Harkness,

I've been monitoring reports from the local police about creature sightings...mostly on the London Underground, Northern and Piccadilly lines... As there has been no evidence of either Torchwood or UNIT looking into this I can only assume that the Rift is behaving and no space ships have crash landed recently. I did a bit of investigating of my own...

There's a nest of weevils in the tunnels. I am pretty sure they are linked to the deaths of two Tube workers that work in the tunnels after hours. I've attached a report for you. You may wish to look into this further.

Ianto

_**Send**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Ianto,

Tosh has been looking into this as well. We'll be coming to London to investigate, may need some assistance. Will there be a problem with that?

Jack

_**Reply**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I will need to get authorisation. No one round here is too keen on interdepartmental co-operation... so probably not...but I will try.

Ianto

_**Reply**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I have been allowed to assist you, but I will need to present a full report... no problems there I am sure. Advise me when you get to London and whose coming.

Ianto

_**Send**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Tosh and I will be there about 6pm, we're staying at the Ibis on Tottenham Court Road. Meet you there at 7?

Jack

_**Reply**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Will do.

This is strictly work related Jack. I will not discuss anything personal with you...let me make that clear from the outset.

Ianto

_**Reply**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Fine.

_**Reply**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I CAN'T REMEMBER IF SOUTHGATE TUBE STATION IS ACTUALLY UNDERGROUND, FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY IT IS IN MY WORLD VIEW AND MY APOLOGIES TO 'TRANSPORT FOR LONDON' IF I AM WRONG! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!**

**RESOLUTIONS PART 4**

Ianto stepped in through the main doors of the Ibis Hotel at precisely 7pm. Tosh ran over to him and gave him a warm hug and Jack after giving them a moment to greet one another then joined them. He really wasn't sure how to handle this so he held out his hand and Ianto shook it briefly, neither of them made eye contact.

"Captain." Ianto said quite deliberately taking anything remotely familiar out of his greeting. Jack responded in kind.

"Mr Jones."

Toshiko stood back and folded her arms in annoyance. Ianto glanced at her a little guiltily, his stomach churning with rats, butterflies and god knows whatever else.

"We should get started, I've arranged for one of the engineers from Transport for London to meet us at Southgate Tube station." Ianto said.

Jack nodded already turning to leave the building. He just couldn't stand the awkwardness and Ianto just looked beautiful and all he wanted to do was grab him and ....He didn't think Ianto would appreciate the sentiment, but he could feel Ianto's gaze on his back as they walked through the glass doors.

Ianto and Tosh sat in the back of the SUV going over the information they had collated between them and perusing the tunnel map that Ianto had pulled off the internet. Jack drove, mostly in silence content to listen to his colleagues... he had to stop that thought as well, damn it just felt good to hear his voice again. It had been too long.

"So what's the plan, Ianto?"

Ianto's head snapped up. "You're in charge here, sir. What do you suggest?"

"We'll have to search the tunnels...Do you have locations for where the two men were killed?"

"One was killed in a service passage that runs between Southgate and the Northern Line, about a mile in and the other was in the main tunnel between Southgate and Oakwood tube stations, both the PM reports look like weevil damage, it's been officially declared a dog attack."

Tosh was shaking her head. "And people swallowed that sorry excuse?"

Ianto shrugged.

"Ok, Tosh I want you to stay here as backup in case Ianto and I run into this 'dog'. No need for all of us to go down there. I can't imagine it's very nice."

"It isn't. I've already had a couple of forays." Ianto explained to his incredulous companions.

Jack was angry. "Please don't tell me you went down there on your own?"

"Of course I did, it was the only way to see what was down there, their CCTV cover is woefully inadequate." Ianto responded waspishly.

Tosh looked uncomfortable and focussed steadfastly at her screen.

"Yan, you know how dangerous that is." Jack snapped back.

Ianto glared at the back of his head. "I can take of myself Jack."

"Not by being stupid, you can't. I don't want any risks taken while we are down there, that's an order."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

The rest of the journey was taken in uncomfortable silence. Tosh was relieved when they got to the tube station. By then she had the schematics of the tunnels up on her screen and was checking that they matched Ianto printed map. She pinned a locator tag onto Ianto's Jacket, before he and Jack got out of the SUV. Jack went to the boot and pulled out a back pack already loaded with guns, spray and tranquilisers.

"You have a weapon?"

Ianto nodded and patted his jacket. Jack slammed the lid of the boot down and saying a last few words to Tosh through the window they then made their way into the station. Tosh watched them sadly, the unpleasant body language between the two men painfully obvious.

They were met by a handsome middle aged man with a big cheery grin and red face.

"Clive Semarks." He introduced himself outstretching his hand to Ianto (Whom he'd met before) and then Jack. One couldn't help but like the guy as he handed them Hi Vis vests, hard hats, big flashlights and radios chattering happily about the latest football results.

"Your mobiles won't work down there. The trains have all been terminated at Arnos Grove, so you've got full access to the tunnels until 5am tomorrow. The police were down there with their sniffer dogs last night but they didn't find anything so I am not certain that you'll have any joy. Hope you do find something it's playing havoc with my work schedules and I shall be glad when I can tell my lads it's safe to go back down there."

Jack had been forced to remove his beloved great coat and he handed it to Clive.

"Take care of that for me, my colleague is in a Black SUV outside can you make sure she gets one of these radios as we'll need to stay in touch with her."

"Course mate. You got everything you need?"

Jack and Ianto nodded as they were let through the ticket barriers.

"Keep your radios with you and for fuck's sake call if there is a problem. I should really be going down there with you....."

"Absolutely not, as I am sure Ianto here has explained. We can handle it."

Clive nodded. "I'll get a radio to your friend then. See you in a few hours and remember to check in every 30 minutes."

Ianto pulled out his stopwatch and set it to count back the allotted time.

It was eery stepping on to the platform of an empty tube station. Ianto immediately consulted his map and jumped down mindful of landing between the tracks. Even though there was no power running through them, well one could never be too certain. Jack followed him down and they both switched on their flashlights and walked single file in to the mouth of the blackened tunnel, Ianto in front. It was notably colder within the first 100 metres and Jack shivered involuntarily, ridiculous really he spent most of his life in an underground base and still hated tunnels with a passion, they always gave him the creeps. Ianto seemed perfectly at home purposefully striding along the beam of light aimed just in front of where he was placing his feet. The over head florries barely penartrated the encrouching darkness as they turned a bend and lost sight of the light coming from the station platform behind them. It wasn't long before their eyes adjusted and Ianto confidently picked up the pace a little.

"The access tunnel is about another 150metres to the right." He said.

Jack glanced back uncomfortably over his shoulder into the gloom, the feeling of being watched upon him. He knew that was fantastical thinking, these kind of places always played tricks on you. Ianto didn't appear to notice his discomfort and Jack was mildly surprised at the young man's confidence.

"Right. So...er...How have you been Yan?"

"What did I say about personal discussion?"

Jack sighed. "Don't be such an ass Ianto! I am trying my hardest to be nice here."

Ianto stopped and swung round shining the torch light into Jack's face. "Don't bother Jack. I'm fine thank you very much that's all you need to know." He turned away.

Jack blinked for a moment, blinded by the afterglow on his iris'. "I'm sorry you hate me so much."

Ianto kept walking. "I don't hate you Jack. I just have nothing to say to you, now can we please focus on the job in hand?"

"Fine."

A few minutes and Ianto stopped again, gesturing. "This is the service tunnel, we need to go about a mile down there to where the victim's body was found."

"Who found him?"

"Nightshift maintanence crew. He'd been missing just after the start of the shift, body was still warm when they located him." Ianto carefully stepped over the track again and climbed up the step, which lead into a darker, much narrower tunnel. Jack looked down it over the Welshman's shoulder and shuddered.

"Great." He muttered.

Ianto said nothing moving forward to escape the unmistakable scent of Jack's pheromones, trying to ignore the almost instant effect they were having on his body. Fuck it! He noted the edge in Jack's voice.

"You don't like it down here much?"

"I could think of better places to spend a night that's for sure." Jack commented.

Ianto couldn't help himself, he smiled. "I'm sure you could."

Jack halted for a moment pulling out an adapted PDA from his back pack, he turned it on and waved it about studying the display. There was nothing to indicate any form of Rift or temporal activity. Ianto's stop watch hit 30 minutes. He also paused checking in over the radio with Clive and resetting his time piece.

They moved on, there was water on the gritty concrete, and still it felt chillier. Jack really wished he had not given up his greatcoat. The hard hat he was wearing was really starting to annoy him too.

They moved on quietly. Jack realising that there was no point in attempting conversation which was a shame because he really needed to talk to right about now. Sometime later and Ianto halted again aiming his torch in the dim light at a door. It was very old, almost rotting on it's hinges with a fresh padlock holding it fast. He rustled the map and Jack noted him studying it carefully.

"This isn't marked on the map." He commented pocketing the paper and reaching out to shake the lock.

Jack sighed and took out his radio.

"Tosh, we've found a locked door about 300metres along the service tunnel, can you find out anything about it, Ianto say it's not marked on the maps we have."

A moment later.

"I've got nothing Jack and Clive here tell me it's tool depot and first aid point that was closed in the fifties."

"Has anyone used it recently?"

"Apparently, it should just be open."

Jack pocketed his radio and watched as Ianto braced his hands against the filthy brickwork and kicked the door open. It fell apart in it's frame, the lock useless. Jack wondered why anyone would bother with it. Ianto stepped over the broken pieces of old wood and Jack heard him hiss out a breath.

"You need to see this Jack."

Jack followed him into the cramped space, black except for the torchlight which was aimed at the floor where Ianto was crouching down, he was holding a skull in his hand, a human skull.

Jack knelt down at his side, his light joining Ianto's. "Shit, how many?"

Ianto counted waving the beam of light. "I can see twelve skulls. This is odd."

No kidding.

"Definitely not weevils then." Jack commented.

"Unless they come armed with 9mm pistols and padlocks." Ianto handed Jack the skull he'd been looking at.

"That's been cleaned Jack." He moved to check the others.

"Single bullet back of the head...Sound familiar?"

Ianto nodded. "All of them." He said finally. "Clean skulls no other body parts that I can see. The teeth have been removed too."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"At a guess, to prevent identification." Ianto was still moving about the cramped space and something reflective caught his attention. He picked it up and held it up under the torch beam.

"What's that?"

"An ID card. British Army. A David Maskell, no rank, a civilian maybe. I wonder if he is one of these?"

Jack shook his head. "Or the person that put them here."

"What have we stumbled upon here Jack?"

Jack put the skull back down. "I've no idea Ianto. I've no idea."

Ianto pocketed the ID card and got into clean up mode. Jack pulled out a padded bag from the back pack and a dozen plastic evidence bags. They wrapped each of the skulls and put them into the bigger bag, which was only just large enough to hold them all.

"What the hell do we do now?"

Jack straightened up picking up the bag of skulls. "We'll have to find the weevils, but I want to get these back to Tosh first. We'll head back then do a second trip. There's plenty of time."

Ianto nodded. He searched around picking up the padlock from the wreckage of the door and bagging that as well, careful not to touch it. He pocketed that as well. Wondering how on Earth the police could have missed this the previous night.


	5. Chapter 5

**RESOLUTIONS PART 5**

Owen finished his report on the skulls and decided to take it up to Jack's office. His boss had been more than a little quiet since he and Tosh had returned from London that morning, with no weevils in tow but a bag full of skulls. Jack had shut himself in his office and when Owen had pestered Tosh for an explanation for Jack's mood she responded with one word.

"Ianto."

The two of them (Jack and Ianto) had exploded into a blistering row in the SUV within minutes of finishing their explorations underground. Ianto having insisted that the police be contacted and MI5 be allowed to follow up an investigation, after all they were human remains, obviously having been killed with a normal gun. Jack had simply rail roaded him and said it was a matter for Torchwood, full stop. To put it mildly Ianto had been furious and had got out of the SUV, apologised to Tosh and told Jack in no uncertain terms where to shove himself and stop trying to compete with him. He'd walked off. Tosh had watched through the window as Jack chased after him, she could see them continuing to argue bitterly but didn't catch the words. Then Ianto had started walking again...

Tosh explained everything she had seen to Owen. She was thoroughly dispirited by what she had witnessed, the two men that meant so much to her were hell bent on hurting one another no matter what.

Owen wandered up to Jack's office reflecting on what Tosh had told him and apprehensively knocked on the door before going in. He waved the manila folder in his hand.

"The report you asked for Jack."

Jack gestured for the medic to sit and Owen couldn't help but notice the faraway look in Jack's eyes, he half wondered if his boss had been crying on the quiet.

"So give me the shortened version."

"There isn't a long one. 12 human skulls, all of them with teeth and lower jaws removed, one single gunshot to the back of each in near as damn it the same spot. Each skull has been bleached clean, very thoroughly. I can't tell the genders for certain but I can tell you that 2 of them were children of pre teen age. There's no other obvious trauma. Tosh is running them through the 3D imaging scanner as we speak so we can attempt a facial reconstruction, you never know we may get lucky, but someone went to a lot of trouble to make these people unidentifiable."

Jack looked thoughtful. "That was Ianto's assessment as well."

"He was right. Jack why are we dealing with this? Its not in our remit."

Jack shot him an angry glare but Owen wasn't even slightly intimidated, as his boss did not answer the question.

Owen sighed. "Don't tell me you are in some kind of a pissing contest with Tea Boy over this?!"

"Enough Owen. Was there anything else?"

Owen got up and shook his head. "No. Word of advice Jack."

Jack looked at him with a long suffering expression on his face. "Whether I want it or not?"

"Get over it. Ianto's gone. He's not coming back and given the way you treated him I don't blame him. It's your own fault."

"Are you done?" Jack's tone was getting dangerous.

Owen shrugged. "Grow up Jack." He left the office.

Ianto hadn't mentioned the discovery of the skulls in his report, simply that a survey of the tunnels produced no obvious signs of the creatures they were looking for and that the initial conclusions of the police about a large stray dog wandering the tunnels was probably correct. He added a note to the effect that the CCTV in the tunnels needed serious upgrading. Ianto was just so incensed with Jack's behaviour that he wanted to forget the matter as soon as possible; that was the last bloody time he'd volunteer any information Torchwood's way. He was tempted to Email Tosh to see if she wanted a job in London, but immediately flagged the notion as petty. Jack could behave like a two year old all he liked but Ianto would not, even though he really wanted to. It annoyed him immensely that the whole thing with Jack was just hurting the both of them so much. That was it now he resolved never to speak to the man again.

The following day he found the bagged the ID card in his coat pocket. Ianto cursed himself for his carelessness, bloody Jack Harkness distracting him again and Ianto did something very stupid.

All his searches came up empty. The less progress he made the more tenacious he became. Beyond a place and date of birth, there was nothing. Not even a single image of the adult, David Maskell apart from his passport photo which was an Australian issue. There were no school, medical, national insurance, tax and employment records of any kind. Ianto closed down his search and left work with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that once again he blamed on Jack.

Tosh completed the 3D reconstructions of the computer generated faces and ran them through the face recognition software search database in an attempt to identify the victims. There were no matches for any of them and she was beginning to wonder if there was any point in them continuing to put time and effort into this work. Whoever had killed these people had done an expert job in removing all traces of them full stop. Jack was not overly impressed with Tosh's news but thanked her for trying anyway.

Hiya Tosh,

I'm sorry you had to see that rather pathetic display that Jack and I put on the other night. I hope he wasn't too grumpy with you on the way home. It was good to see you anyway, hopefully next time you won't have to bring Jack with you.

Take Care

Love Ianto

_**Send**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yan,

Don't worry about Jack. He's been in a mood for weeks, nothing I can't handle. Owen told him off this morning for wasting our time on those skulls. I'm surprised you didn't ask about them.

Anyway I hope to come visit next month, would be nice to do another show.

Love Tosh

_**Reply**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tosh,

Didn't see the point in asking about the skulls, Jack made it quite clear he didn't want me involved. I didn't mention them in my report, probably not my wisest move, Jack's certainly not worth lying for. I just want to forget I ever saw him quite frankly. Sorry Tosh, I don't know how things got so bad between us, but there it is.

I'm spending the night with Ollie's family, get my first ever babysitting session in. I am so nervous.

See you soon.

Yan

_**Reply**_


	6. Chapter 6

**RESOLUTIONS PART 6**

Ianto parked his car at the end of Abbots Road and stuck the visitors parking permit in the windscreen so he wouldn't get another parking ticket. Ollie's house was half way up the terraced street and having driven past it; this was the only space left to park in. Grabbing his overnight bag from the front passenger seat he got out and locked it up.

Julia greeted him at the front door and ushered him in to the warm and very homely house. Ianto loved coming here to visit, it was as good as coming home to his Mam's place back in Cardiff. Julia was all dressed up for her first night out since having the twins and she and Ollie were positively bouncing with excitement. Neither of them had relatives in London so they were delighted when Ianto had agreed to babysit for them. The twins adored their 'uncle' or so Julia claimed, Ianto wasn't convinced that babies that small would have any idea who he was, but he was chuffed to bits to be accepted as part of the family and quietly delighted about being asked to babysit his cute 'nieces'. However he was also a little nervous even though he was well used to handling the babies by now. Julia quickly showed him where she'd put the bottles and where all the baby bits and bobs were and Ianto waved them off at 7:30pm with a big cheery grin and a promise to ring them if there was a problem, which there wouldn't be.

Ianto quietly crept in to the girl's bedroom and checked both the cots, satisfied that the little angels were happily asleep. He stood there in the dim light watching them for some time, suddenly overwhelmed by a great sense of loss. This was all he had wanted once, a family, his own family to be proud of and to love. Lisa had been his first love and they had both planned for all this and so much more. Sighing Ianto finally left the room to make himself a cup of tea, he hadn't been able to stomach coffee since leaving Jack.

Talia woke up first. Ianto lifted her from the cot cooing soothingly in her ears. He warmed up her milk and fed her, cradled in his arms, looking down at her with such over powering love the emotion threatened tears. She lay contentedly in his arms looking up as she hungrily sucked on her bottle and Ianto smiled stupidly and sang a Welsh song. Once fed, he sat her up, she let out a massive and very unladylike burp and then grinned. Ianto wondered if that was the wind or if she was really happy. He decided he liked babies at that moment and quite happily took her into the nursery, changed her nappy and clothes and then put her back to bed. As if on cue Tascha woke up next and she was just as co-operative as her sister. Ianto had just put her down in her cot when Ollie and Julia came back at 11:30.

"They were perfect, no trouble at all." Ianto was sat on the couch with a glass of wine. Julia had gone to bed.

Ollie stretched himself out on the armchair. "We really appreciate this Yan. We were both going a bit stir crazy."

"You know you can ask any time don't you?"

Ollie nodded. "You've not been put off then?"

"Babysitting?"

"Having kids Yan, getting married."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably for a minute. "Not much chance of that Ol. If Lisa was still alive...but well, you know."

"You're still hung up over that bloke in Cardiff aren't you?" He finished his glass of wine.

Ianto sighed. "I wish I wasn't. It's ridiculous, everything reminds me of him. I hate it."

"Were you in love with him?"

"There is no being in love where Jack is concerned. He just overwhelms your senses, makes you see stars, makes you feel like you are the centre of the universe or the arse end of space. He is terrifying and wonderful in the same breath...shit...I'm sorry...I just..."

Ollie sat up and leaned forward in his seat. "I've known you a long time Yan. I've never seen you so affected by any one before and what you described to me sounds like how I feel about my wife. You love him and I suspect he feels the same way you do. The only thing standing in your way is your pride."

"It's not the only thing Ollie. It's complicated. I'm afraid for him and for me. If I go back to him then I go back to Torchwood and any chance I may have of a family of my own will be gone. I want a family Ollie, Jack could never give me that."

Ollie frowned. "Don't be daft, loads of gay couples have kids these days."

Ianto sighed wishing he could tell his friend everything. "That isn't the issue." Ianto put down his glass. "I'm going to bed, work tomorrow and I have to leave early to drop by my place on the way in."

"Yes, I've got drop Jules and the kids up at the surgery first thing." Ollie sighed more than a little sorry to see his best friend so unhappy.

Ollie locked the front door and watched as Ianto helped Julia with getting the baby's car seats into the back of his Fiat Punto. He liked his girly car even though a number of his male colleagues took the piss out of him for owning one, threatening to write into Top Gear and embarrass him forever. Julia settled herself into the front passenger seat after hugging Ianto good bye and Ollie gave his young friend a brief embrace and a gentle clap on the back as they parted company. Ollie got into his car as Ianto walked away. The car started.

There was a blinding flash and the next thing Ianto knew he was face down in the tarmac. Confused he lunged to his feet and turned. Ollie's car was a fire ball at the side of the road. A cacophony of noise hit him. Car alarms, screaming, the whoosh of flames as they shot up into the air. Ianto ran straight towards the fire. He could see Ollie writhing about and he thrust his hands into flames and tried to yank open the door oblivious to his own burning hands for just a moment. Then the pain hit him and Ianto staggered back from the heat shielding his face and screaming at the top of his voice. He wasn't really aware after that as he sank down on to the wet road crying, his burnt hands cradled to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**RESOLUTIONS PART SEVEN**

**Two Days Later....**

Jason was grinning happily as he made his way up the ladder from Jack's bunk. He'd been warned about his boss's habits, not that Jason minded a good shag now and then, especially with Jack, that man knew all the right buttons to push. What he wasn't expecting was the filthy look he got from Tosh as he emerged into Jack's office. If looks could have killed. He edged past her without a word and Tosh waited for Jack who was following him up from his quarters. Jack froze for a brief moment on seeing her standing there, glowering at him.

"You have a call waiting for you, it's Ianto's mother." She practically spat the words out. "How could you Jack?" With that she turned and strode out of his office.

Jack just cursed and picked up the phone on his desk.

"Captain Harkness." He said shortly.

_Captain? I'm Emily Jones. Ianto Jones' mother. He asked me to call you._

"What's the problem ma'am?"

_He's in hospital, he was injured because of a car bomb explosion...._

"What? Is it serious?"

_He'll be alright, but he's asked to see you. He would've called himself but he can't use his hands. He just asked that you come to London. Please Jack, he really needs to see you._

Jack hitched a worried breath, Emily was sounding desperate. "Which hospital?"

_St Thomas' he's in the burns unit. Please get here as soon as you can._

"Yes ma'am, you tell him I'm on my way."

_Thank you._

She hung up. Jack suddenly felt very sick and as he replaced the receiver he looked out of his office window to where Jason was handing out coffees to the team. He saw Tosh refuse hers and walk away from her newest colleague. Damn it, he had no reason to feel guilty.

Jack grabbed his greatcoat and marched out of his office.

"Tosh, can I borrow your car? I need to go to London."

She offered him a resentful look. "Guilty conscience?"

Jack glared at her. "Don't!"

Tosh went to her bag and pulled out her keys aware that Gwen, Jason and Owen were all watching her. She tossed the keys at Jack who caught them.

"Owen you're coming too and bring your med scanner things."

"Right boss." Owen wondered what the hell was going on and then looked from Jason to Jack. Oh, that's why Tosh was pissed off then.

Owen fiddled with the radio for the first ten minutes of the journey, unwilling to engage Jack in conversation until the older man had calmed down a little. Finally Owen got fed up of the broody tapping of the steering wheel.

"What's going on Jack? Why are we going to London?"

"Ianto was injured in a bomb blast, his mother rang. He wanted to see me. I want you to check him over see if there isn't anything you can do for him." Jack's tone was as dead as Owen's body.

"What sort of injuries?"

"I'm not sure, burns I think. His mother sounded very upset she....."

Owen sighed. "Of course she's upset Jack. Ianto is her son."

After a long and unsettling silence Owen ventured to speak again. "How long have you been shagging Jason?"

"That is not your concern."

Owen ignored the dangerous edge in Jack's voice.

"It is when it effects the well being of the team Jack. Why the fuck can't you go off with some random strangers that the rest of us don't have to deal with. You can be such a prick sometimes."

"Right, so how's things with Gwen then?"

Owen shook his head. "We stopped before you fucked off with your Doctor, when we both came to our sense and realised what a stupid mistake we were making."

Owen finally found a radio station he liked and leaned back in his seat to listen to the dance music that he knew would annoy Jack intensely.

"You and Ianto were good for each other. I don't understand why you pushed him away the way you did."

Jack's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Neither do I."

Owen swung his head round at the confession. "So why are you screwing the blonde bimbo from UNIT?"

"Ianto and I are finished, he made that quite clear. It's nothing to do with you either so I'd be grateful if you kept out of it."

Owen went back to looking out of the window. "You are such a twat Harkness. You fucking play with people like they were toys. What'll you do with Jason when you get bored of him? Drive him out as well? People in our century have feelings Jack."

The rest of the three hour journey was taken in silence as Jack did his usual and broke the speed limit almost the entire way.

Emily Jones was not what Jack was expecting and even though he'd never met her before she certainly seemed to know who he was. She was waiting outside the main hospital entrance, a cigarette in hand stamping her feet against the cold. A tiny woman barely 40 years old, instantly recognisable as Ianto's mother. She had the same eyes, the same dark curling hair (Though hers ended at the small of her back), the same quietly dignified posture. She was beautiful and both Owen and Jack were smiling at her appreciatively. Jack found himself wondering how young she had been when she had given birth to her son. She stubbed out her fag and put the end in the bin by the door and outstretched her hand. Jack's closed over it gently and briefly.

"Mrs Jones." Jack gestured. "This is Doctor Owen Harper. I'm Jack."

She shook Owen's hand with a surprising firm grip for such a tiny woman. "Call me Emmy." She said hurrying to get back inside. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her neat button down coat.

"You must understand Jack that I was reluctant to call you. You hurt my son and I have no wish to see you anywhere near him right now because he is extremely upset about what happened to Oliver's family. But Yan was insistent that I contact you." She marched along the corridor Owen and Jack in her wake.

"Who's Oliver?" Owen asked.

"Ianto's best friend from University. I never met him but Ianto often talked about him." Jack replied.

Emmy abruptly stopped outside a set of doors and turned to face them, looking up into Jack's eyes fiercely. "I mean it, be nice or I'll kick your arse out of here myself."

Ianto's bed was at the far end of the ward. He was lying on his back his naked chest dotted with raw and reddened blisters. Both his arms were swathed in thick bandages from the elbows to his fingertips. His normally pale face was also reddened with scorched skin and an ugly open cut across his forehead. His empty gaze was directed out of the window to his right and Jack had to physically swallow to bite back a sound of distress at what he saw. Emmy sat down in the chair at Ianto's side and he offered her a small smile when she came into his line of sight. She leaned forward and gently touched his unruly hair.

"Jack's here like you asked. I'm going to go to leave you two to talk, be back soon." She kissed his cheek and got up again gesturing for Jack to take the seat.

"Please be brief and don't upset him."

Jack sat down and on meeting Ianto's eyes he shuddered, it was that Post Lisa Look all over again. Jack softened his expression as much as he could but his own distress was clearly evident to Ianto.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be ok." It was a whisper from a raw throat and Jack's heart dropped to somewhere near his feet as he gently touched Ianto's cheek.

"Oh, Ianto."

Owen watched from the end of the bed of the as the two men he had loved and hated in equal measure since knowing them just gazed at one another like the rest of the universe suddenly ceased to exist.

It was Ianto who broke the spell, awkwardly turning his head to face Owen.

"Hey."

Owen nodded and held up his PDA. "Mind if I check you over?"

"Be my guest, but you might want o pull the curtain across first."

Owen did so and Ianto returned his attention to Jack.

"I'm glad you came. It took me a day to convince Mam to ring you."

Jack sighed he had never seen Ianto so weakened and to see him broken by loss again was just too much.

"I'm so sorry Yan."

Ianto leaned into his delicate touch and closed his eyes. "I've missed you so much Jack."

"Yeah, me too." Without thinking he brushed the gentlest of kisses on the cut across Ianto's forehead.

A smile spread over Ianto's face. "Careful, sir. That's harassment."

Jack sat back and laughed for moment, relieved and terrified at same time, but this was not the time.

"Yan, what happened?"

Ianto opened his eyes and sighed and looked up at Owen as he worked.

"Someone murdered Oliver and his family. I tried to get them out of the car...I tried Jack...but it was too much... I couldn't." The tears flooded and Jack's hand was against his cheek lightly wiping away the water with his thumb.

Owen and Jack exchanged frowns.

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

Ianto collected himself. "There's a note in the top drawer of that cabinet. I think it may have something to do with it."

Owen located said note and opened it up, reading it with a frown. "That doesn't make sense."

"What is it?"

"Names Jack. A list of twelve names. It arrived first thing yesterday morning with that bunch of flowers. I've no idea who sent it." Ianto explained.

"Names?" Then realisation sank in. "The skulls we found?"

"It has to be. The day after we found them I did a trace on the man whose identity card I found. I was careless, didn't think much of it because I was angry with you...I..." Ianto sputtered out a sob. "I used Ollie's terminal Jack, mine wasn't working so I used Ollie's. They killed the wrong person Jack." He broke down and mindful of Ianto's injuries Jack pulled him into a tight embrace.

"My Mam Jack, what if they go after her?"

Jack kissed his head. "They won't get near her. I promise you."

Owen pocketed the note and his scanner.

"Is he well enough to be moved?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded. "Yeah we can take care of him back at the Hub, no problem."

Jack nodded.

"Good, go fetch Emmy. We'll take them back to Cardiff with us."

Ianto eased himself away from Jack's embrace. "Jack I can't go back to Cardiff. MI5 are already investigating the explosion. I have to stay in London. It's my Mam I'm worried about."

"Then I'll stay in London and Owen can take your Mam back."

Ianto was shaking his head. "No Jack, I brought you up here to give you that list. Torchwood can look into it without drawing any attention to themselves. I can't do that. Please, you'll put yourselves in danger otherwise. I'll be ok, they think it was Ollie. I just want my Mam safe in Cardiff. I'll be all right."

"Ianto, please..."

"I'll be ok Jack. Really. Just take Mam home."

Jack however was resolute. "No. I'm staying here, you'll need some help anyway given the state of your hands. Tosh can do a check on those names."

Ianto sagged too tired to argue. "Alright. Just for a few days though, until these damn bandages come off."

Owen tried not to smile. "Right then. I'll fetch your Mam so you can say good bye."

"Thank you, Owen."


	8. Chapter 8

**RESOLUTIONS PART 8**

Owen departed with a reluctant Mrs Jones in tow and then Jack started throwing his Torchwood weight around to get Ianto moved into a private and more secure room on the ward. He told the staff in no uncertain terms that he would be staying on the ward until Ianto's discharge from hospital. Jack didn't make himself very popular. Ianto had slept through most of it.

The following morning he awoke to the sight of Jack sprawled in the chair under his coat with his feet propped up on the radiator, reading a book. Ianto sighed unhappily realising he had a full bladder and that he would need help relieving the problem because he still couldn't use his hands. He hated being helpless, especially in front of Jack but there was nothing he could do about it. He lay there quiet for a full ten minutes before deciding to speak.

"Jack? Can you get a nurse for me?"

Jack sat up immediately concerned. "Are you OK?" He was putting the book down on the window ledge.

"Yeah, I just need some help with...well...I need a pee and a shower."

Jack could see how embarrassed the younger man was. "I'll get someone." He knew that Ianto wouldn't want him to assist but Jack was reluctant to let him out of his sight. "I could help you." He ventured.

Ianto shook his head. "I'd rather you didn't. Don't get me wrong Jack. I'm glad you're here, but things between us are not resolved and I have no energy or will to deal with it right now."

Jack offered him a faint smile. "I know, it's ok. I was more concerned about your security."

"You'll have to settle for standing guard outside and please try not to intimidate the staff any more than you have to."

An hour and a half later and Ianto was back in bed with a top up of morphine and a carton of juice that Jack had convinced one of the nurses to go down to the shop for. At ten o clock the surgeon came round and Ianto's hands were unbound and inspected. Jack had winced at the sight and Ianto had hissed through the pain of the examination and rebandaging. An anti biotic was added to his drip and the news that he'd be in hospital for at least another week. Ianto was gutted. It took great force of will not to start crying again. Jack pulled out his mobile and rang Tosh.

The following morning Tosh strolled into the burns unit waving her Torchwood credentials in the faces of the staff and made her way into Ianto's room. She paused in the doorway at the sight that greeted her. Ianto sound asleep on his hospital bed half on and half off Jacks chest, his arms stretched out limply in front of him supported on a pillow to keep the pressure off the burns. His head was tucked under Jack's chin and Jack's arm was draped loosely over Ianto's bruised shoulder. Jack was reading and he looked up at Tosh with a relieved smile on his face when she entered the room.

Tosh dropped her bag down on the little table at the foot of the bed. Jack very carefully eased himself off the bed and Ianto slept through the whole thing.

"I brought some things in from Ianto's flat. Here's the keys. It's about a half hour drive from here. Go get a shower and some sleep Jack. I'll keep watch."

Jack took the keys. "Thanks Tosh. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The first thing Ianto saw when he woke up was Tosh silohetted against the window leaning over her sudoko puzzle book.

"Tosh?"

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

It was a slow day. Between episodes of sleeping and having the additional humiliation of Tosh feeding him pieces of fruit Ianto spent most of the time dozing in a morphine induced haze. Jack returned with some more food, much nicer than the hospital stuff and the nurse came by twice over to top up his antibiotics and escort him to the bathroom.

Finally when Ianto was asleep Tosh pulled a stack of files out of her lap top bag and handed them over to Jack.

"That's all I could find on those names on that list. They are all Army service personnel, each one of them is listed as missing in action, four in Iraq, six in Afghanistan and 2 in Bosnia. They are all British service men and women of approximately the same age. The first one went missing in 2003 the most recent last March. There were no fingerprints or anything else that could be pulled off the paper, though I can say for definite the note was written no more than a week ago on bog standard A4 domestic printer paper."

"Ok, I'll read these through tonight. Thanks Tosh."

She settled back in the chair sipping from her Starbucks coffee cup. "I hope you're not messing Ianto around." She added finally.

Jack sighed. "Of course not."

"Then why were you in that bed this morning when I arrived?"

Jack fired her an angry look. "He was upset, ok?"

"No it isn't, the new office boy's barely through the door and you're shagging him already and now you're trying to make nice with Ianto! Just leave him be." She hissed and then realised that Jack wasn't looking at her any more.

Ianto had heard every word.

Jack was glaring now. "Well done Tosh."

Tosh was mortified. "I'm sorry Ianto. I thought you were asleep."

"Obviously, can you both just go away and leave me please."

Jack was up on his feet. "Ianto it isn't what you think."

Ianto sighed. "Right now I don't much care Jack, please both of you get the hell out and leave me alone."

Tosh grabbed Jack's sleeve. "We'll be outside if you need anything." And she dragged him in the direction of the door.

Jack spent that night sitting in a chair outside Ianto's room. Tosh had gone back to his flat to get some sleep. He carefully read through all of the files and could find nothing remarkable about them other than the fact the people were all missing. Tosh had included the print outs of the facial reconstructions they had done from the skulls, they were certainly a compelling match and none of them were named David Maskell whose ID card Ianto had found. Jack wondered if this David were in fact the man responsible for the deaths of these people. Perhaps it was he who had murdered Oliver's family. The official story for Oliver was that as an anti terrorism officer working for MI5 he was a viable target for any extremist organisation. The Met seemed to think that an Islamic group had done the deed. Ianto worked in Oliver's department, he certainly didn't have anything to do with anti-terrorism, did he? At 6 am he was disturbed by a nurse going into Ianto's room. Jack followed and watched as she topped up his meds via the drip and checked his vitals. Ianto slept through the whole thing, they were still giving him a lot of morphine. Jack settled himself in the chair at Ianto's bedside, abandoning the files on the table. He watched the young man who had a deep frown across his brow even in sleep. Jack just wanted to hold him and drive away all his doubts and pain but he realised rather belatedly that Ianto was not likely to let that happen ever again.

The following day Tosh sat with Ianto and watched while the Welshman's hands were checked once again by the doctors. This time the dressings were not replaced with the heavy padded things that had been there previously. Ianto was biting the inside of his cheek against the pain as new much thinner gauze was painstakingly wrapped around his fingers and hands. His arms were left exposed the raw flesh stinging, but showing obvious signs of starting to heal. Ianto studied then silently after the nurses had finished, wondering how much scarring he would be left with. He felt terrible and hated the pitying gaze that Tosh was bestowing on him.

"Tosh, I want you and Jack to go back to Cardiff." He said after finishing his cup of water. He was able to hold things now, all be it a little clumsily. "When he gets back here, take him back to Cardiff. I don't want him here."

Tosh nodded uncomfortably. "If this is about what you heard the other day..."

"No it isn't. You can't stay here, when Torchwood needs you. It's silly I don't even work for Torchwood anymore. If was in danger...well I'd be dead by now. Please Tosh go back. The longer you are here the more Jack seems to think that things will be ok with us."

Tosh understood but couldn't hide her disappointment. "I thought you loved him."

Jack strolled in at that precise moment a cheesy grin on his face. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Tosh. "I have a lead on those skulls, but it'll mean a trip to Scotland."

Ianto and Tosh both looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I contacted a retired friend of mine from UNIT, Lethbridge Stewart. He was able to tell me what he thinks happened to those soldiers but I need to go and check it out."

Tosh was gathering up bits and pieces and shoving them into her bag. "Check what out?"

"Some kind of research lab, just outside of Edinburgh...It's connected to that Pharm Group we ran into earlier in the year, seems those soldiers were 'volunteers' for some project. Immunisation against biological weapons or something it...."

"Jack!" Ianto's raised voice stopped him mid tirade.

"It's not your jurisdiction. This whole thing never was. You need to go to the MOD or MI6 about this."

"And have someone else take another pop at you? No fucking way!" Jack snapped.

Ianto really wished he wasn't feeling so crap right about then. "I was not the intended target Jack, he's already dead along with his wife and two children, will you stop fucking crusading around in my life and get the hell out of it for once and for all!" He would have screamed if could've managed it, but somehow his broken voice was far more distressing to hear.

Jack was furious. "You're the one who asked me to come here."

"And I wish I hadn't. I really do. Just leave this alone Jack before someone else dies, what happens if they find out Torchwood is involved and they target Gwen and Rhys or Tosh? I'm sorry I know this is my fault. I am asking you to drop it. If you have any feelings for me at all just do as I ask, please."

Jack rose to his feet in a storm. "Don't. Don't you fucking dare throw that one at me." He bellowed making Tosh flinch, she had never seen Jack so angry. She watched as Jack and Ianto glared at one another, neither one even remotely willing to back down. It was Ianto who finally closed his eyes, the energy drained out of him from the effort. He was too raw with grief to continue to fight. Tears fought their out from under his eyelids and his face paled dramatically. Jack charged out of the room slamming the door behind him. Tosh's hand went to her mouth in stunned silence. She had no idea what to do. Ianto made the decision for her.

"Just go Tosh."


	9. Chapter 9

**RESOLUTIONS PART 9**

Ianto dumped his bag on his couch and sank down beside it heaving out a long sigh. It was a relief to get out of the hospital. His hands still hurt like hell and wouldn't work properly but the occupational therapist had been convinced that he could 'handle' things well enough to be discharged with a prescription and a two month medical certificate. He hadn't heard from Jack or Tosh for ten days now and Ianto was quietly relieved, content to be left alone to wallow in his own misery. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Ollie burning in the front seat of his car, sometimes he'd see Lisa there too and the car was parked outside some surreal representation of Torchwood Tower. His guts ached with hunger and too many antibiotics and every single fibre in his being hurt, pain like he'd never felt before. Pulling his wallet out he retrieved a photograph of himself sitting on a couch with Ollie's twins resting in his arms, a cheesy grin slapped all over his face. The closest thing to family Ianto would ever know and they were gone, snuffed out of existence. Ianto clutched the picture to his chest and howled in silence, pulling at his hair and jamming his skinny knees under his chin.

Jack Harkness had sent every one home for the night, even Jason had been unceremoniously kicked out of the Hub. Jack was in no mood for company. It had been an especially messy and stressful day with the local weevils again and even with their new found worship of Owen they were still difficult to contain when pissed off and the ones today had been really pissed. Jack convinced himself that there was a joke in there somewhere. Ianto certainly would have found one. Ianto. Jack froze half way across the Hub and glanced in the direction of the now derelict coffee machine. No one used it now. Jack sighed annoyed with himself for the wave of sentimentality that washed over him. He missed Ianto, far too much but refused to admit it to himself. Ianto had made his feelings clear and Jack respected that. Well actually he didn't but he had no choice, both of them were too stubborn and too stupid for words and Jack decided to chalk it up to experience. Love never lasted. It was best never to be in love; it always went the same way when you were immortal anyway. It just wasn't worth it any more. He finally understood what the Doctor had meant about being alone Jack just had to get used to it. After all he had been the one to push Ianto away in the first place, he'd got what he wanted hadn't he?

**AN: THIS IS SHORT DELIBERATELY...WANTED TO KEEP THIS AS A SEPERATE SCENE.....HOPE IT WORKS...THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS :-)...IANTO JONES RULES!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**RESOLUTIONS PART 10**

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Jack pulled off his greatcoat and hung it up before parking himself at his cluttered desk. The paperwork was still giving him a guilty conscience but he was quickly distracted by the lithe form of Cooper- Williams standing before him note pad in hand. God, she looked hot in those jeans and his smile said it all. Gwen blushed well aware that he was mentally undressing her. She knew the moment wouldn't last because she was about to give him some worrying news.

She sat down resting the note pad in her lap.

"We need to talk."

"Oh hi Jack, how was the weevil hunt, catch any good aliens today?" He grinned at her, but it soon fell away on seeing the look on her pretty face. "Ok, what's up?"

"A missing persons report was filed this morning by a Mrs E Jones. Ianto is missing. I took the liberty of ringing his flat and the number has been disconnected, the same with his mobile. So I rang his office at work only to be told that he resigned on medical grounds six weeks ago. He never returned to work after coming out of hospital."

"Wait a minute. What?" Jack was gaping her, his face two shades paler.

"I've made some enquiries. Both phones were disconnected on the same day 6 weeks ago. Ianto paid the landlord cash to forfill his lease agreement on his flat and moved out six weeks ago. His personal possessions were sent to his mother the rest of the stuff was left in the flat untouched. Ianto removed £1200 cash from his cheque account and £2000 from his savings account on the same day his phones were disconnected. Since then there have been no bank or credit card transactions and no sign of Ianto."

Jack leaned back in his seat at a loss for words for some time. "Any bodies turned up matching his description?"

"Tosh is looking into that now."

"What about his car?"

"It was impounded 3 weeks ago by a local firm who do wheel clamping, found illegally parked in the carpark at Central Middlesex hospital. I was going to follow up that lead." Gwen hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry Jack. It's not looking that good. I don't understand why it has taken his mother so long to report him missing."

"She probably didn't know. Ianto was never very good at maintaining contact with his relatives and if he didn't want to be contacted...."

Gwen hated to ask, but she did anyway. "Do you think he's committed suicide?"

Jack closed his eyes. "Thank you Gwen. Let me know if you find out anything else."

Gwen rose to her feet accepting the dismissal without reproach, she knew Jack would have a hard time dealing with this. She went back into the operations area of the Hub to find Tosh crying over her terminal.

Jack stepped out on the gantry above them. "Owen! My office now."

Owen didn't hesitate, he went in closing the door behind him and sat down. Jack was pouring himself a large measure of single malt.

"Has Gwen told you?"

Owen nodded. "Yes, she gave me the run down."

Jack paced about behind his desk glass in hand. "We have to look for him, God knows what state of mind he's in."

Owen sighed, he knew he had to be the voice of reason whether Jack liked what he had to say or not.

"Jack I think we should leave well alone."

"What? This is Ianto you are talking about. He could be hurt somewhere...."

"Jack stop!" Owen raised his voice and it was enough to freeze Jack in his tracks and look at his medic. Owen had to force himself not to flinch under the intensely sad gaze.

"Jack, Ianto is more than capable of taking care of himself. He obviously doesn't want to be found for a reason. Now he's either dead or he is hiding or just plain wants to be left alone. Eitherway, much as I don't like to say it, there is nothing we can do. You forget what Ianto used to do for a living here. If he wanted to disappear then I can guarantee we won't find him. He's a clever bastard Jack."

Jack slumped down into his chair and nursed the whiskey glass. "Why would he do this? I mean it makes no sense. Maybe someone did this to make it look like Ianto has 'disappeared himself'. After that car bomb thing...maybe he was the intended target."

Owen shook his head. "You're clutching at straws Jack. You said it yourself. He made a point of cutting himself from us, he hasn't even contacted Tosh. The chances are he's done this and gone and topped himself somewhere where no one is going to find him."

Jack looked devastated. "So what, we write him off?"

"No, of course not. All I'm saying is that maybe you need to consider the possibility that finding him isn't in Ianto's best interest. Leave him be. If he is alive he's probably on the other side of the world lounging on some beach somewhere, if he's got any sense." Owen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sorry Jack. You and he...well if you'd just talked to one another from the start we wouldn't be here now. He's gone mate, let him stay that way." He got up and walked out of Jack's office gently shutting the door behind him.

Jason for once decided to be diplomatic and keep well out of Tosh's way as he headed up to Jack's office. He opened the door without Knocking and went straight in closing it behind him.

Owen watched from Gwen's terminal with abject disgust as the two men were seen to embrace and kiss one another rather passionately. Jack was obviously bothered then. Owen noticed that Tosh was watching the display as well but certainly didn't anticipate her next move. She lurched out of her seat and stormed into Jack's office.

Jason and Jack instantly stepped back from one another as she thrust the door open. Tosh was Livid.

"You bastard Jack. You pretend to care, but you don't give a shit about him, you never did. He's better off where ever the Hell he is!"

It was Jason who responded. "Fuck's sake. Ianto's been gone for months, what is your problem Tosh? The guy was a waste of space, he's the one who never gave a shit running out on you all the way he did."

Tosh baulked and Jason totally failed to notice the darkening expression on Jack's face.

"Get over it Tosh." Jason folded his arms and glared at her.

"Get out!" It was barely a whisper and Tosh recognised the venom in Jack's tone immediately and she mistakenly thought it was directed at her, she began to back out.

"Not you Tosh. Jason, get out of my office right now."

Jason swung round. "I beg your pardon?"

Jack sucked in a deep breath. "You heard, get out!"

Confused and more than a little angry Jason shoved himself past Tosh and marched out of the room. Tosh didn't know where to put herself and she watched as Jack sank down on the floor by his desk and burst into tears. After a moment of watching him she stepped away and left the office closing the door behind her.

**AN: I HAVE NO PLAN HERE...EACH SECTION IS OFF THE CUFF...BUT YOU'LL HAVE WAIT TIL TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT BIT!.....Thanks for reviewing...so many of you...that's heartwarming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**RESOLUTIONS PART 11**

Jason tentatively tapped on Jack's office door before entering. The others had gone home leaving a palpable tension in the air that Jason was determined to deal with before the end of the day. Jack glanced up from his work looking shattered, his eyes swollen from crying.

"We need to talk Jack."

Jack put down the pen he was holding and gestured to the empty chair on the other side of his desk.

Jason really wasn't certain how to approach this so he charged straight in, never one to hide his opinion.

"I apologise for what I said earlier, but my comment still stands. You people really have to get over him and quite frankly I am insulted by your attitude. I know I am nothing more than convenient sex, and that's all you are to me. But when I came in here this morning and held you and kissed you I was trying to offer comfort. Tosh had no right to behave the way that she did."

"You finished?"

Jason glared at him. "No. I am just as guilty as you Jack; I shouldn't be sleeping with you. However, you are the boss here and you need to learn to keep it in your pants if you're going to hold on to your team and maintain any respect they have for you. I don't know what happened with Jones, I don't care what happened. He obviously meant a great deal to you but like I said to Tosh. Get over it, move on and stop venting your frustrations on me. I am not his replacement, quite honestly I don't even know what he used to do here except make the bloody coffee...."

Jack got to his feet. "Ok, that's enough. You've said your piece. Apology accepted and you're quite right, we should stop...whatever it is between us. No if you don't mind I have work to do...Ianto's work."

Jason gave him a worried frown. "You're not firing me then?"

Jack shot him a surprised look. "No, you haven't actually done anything wrong. The truth stings a bit...but...at least you have the guts to say what you think...Ironic really Ianto would've really liked you. Go home Jason, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

"And Jason, don't ever call me sir."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Captain Jack Harkness,

I write to advise you of a visit from a certain young Welshman of your acquaintance. He asked me not to do this but I am concerned for his state of mind. He's gone to Scotland, RE: certain body parts that you both discovered. Call me on a SECURE line. This email address will automatically close once you have accessed this message.

ALS.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The last time Ianto went hitch hiking was in his student days, he'd been to a party in Leeds with Ollie and the two of them were too skint to afford the train fare. It had rained then too, by the time a Polish lorry driver had picked him up he was soaked to the skin and shivering, but the ride would get him as far as Carlisle. Goran seemed like a nice enough bloke and his English was quite good. The man shared his flask of coffee and Ianto bought them a hot lunch at a motorway services cafe just outside of Birmingham. Ianto slept through most of the journey, he was still chewing through codeine tablets like sweets because of his hands and he just felt bone tired by the time they arrived at the driver's destination. Ianto gave him £50 for his trouble and they parted with cheery waves of exchanged thanks. By then it was almost mid night and Ianto found himself an unlocked shed in an allotment to sleep in for the night. The following day was the same, dreary and very wet it took almost three hours to pick up another ride. A young woman this time who turned out to be a student of archaeology at Glasgow University. She waved her baseball bat at him as he got into the back seat of her battered Renault 5. Ianto shoved a couple of twenty pound notes at her and smiled explaining that she was safe with him. He slept all the way to Glasgow. When he woke there were two people looking down at him, one being the student, the other her girlfriend. They helped him out of the car and took him into their flat. Ianto clutched at his damp back pack and thanked them profusely for their kindness, before passing out on the bed in their spare room.

He awoke feeling stiff and cold; his guts grumbled with hunger and the familiar ache of...well whatever it was. He wrinkled his nose embarrassed to realise that the bad smell was coming from him. He'd been wearing damp smelly clothes for almost eight days now. He had no idea where he was, but that bothered him far less than the smell. He got up and stretched which hurt and then inspected his hands, the dressings were in bad shape, and he'd need to buy new ones because his left hand was just not healing properly. Ianto then dug into his pack and dry swallowed an anti biotic capsule and two more codeine tablets. Someone tapped on the door.

"Hey, you awake in there?" It was a female voice with a strong Scottish bur.

"Yes, it's ok."

She came in, towel and a pile of clean clothes in her hands. "Thought you'd like a shower."

Ianto could have cried. "Thank you, thank you so much. You've been so kind."

She grinned. "Well, we ethnic minorities need to stick together." She joked. "Seriously laddie, you stink anyways."

Ianto flushed scarlet, the codeine was kicking in too. "Yeah, sorry about that. Look I'll have that shower than be out of your hair."

"No rush."

Ianto took a long hot shower, struggled with the soap and shampoo and chewed the inside of his cheek as he washed out the infected area of his burns. With nothing better to hand he ended up dressing it with toilet roll, he'd find a Boots store later in the day. Once dressed he stuffed his dirty clothes into his pack; he'd have to find a laundrette too. Leaving the girls with some more money he left the house chomping on a slice of marmite on toast.

Archiebold Cavanagh got the shock of his life when the AWOL Ianto Jones stepped into the Torchwood 2 office just before lunchtime looking like a refugee.


	12. Chapter 12

**RESOLUTIONS PART 12**

"Good Lord Laddie, where the fuck did you crawl out from, yeh look like a ferret's dinner."

Ianto dumped his pack at his feet as Archie pulled him into a bone crunching hug. "It's good to see yeh."

Ianto accepted the enthusiastic greeting with good grace and grinned at his former supervisor from Torchwood One. Archie had transferred six months before the Tower was destroyed, a native Scot, he was never happy being away from home.

"Hello Archie."

Archie gently patted him down and steered him into a seat. "Cup of tea laddie?"

Ianto nodded. Archie bellowed out to his second in command. "Suzy two teas my office, jump to it lass!"

The girl scurried away wondering who on earth had come to visit this God forsaken hole.

Archie perched himself on the edge of his desk which was surprisingly similar to the one in Jack's office back in Cardiff. He lit a cigarette and offered one to Ianto who took the one that Archie had lit. It was then that Archie noticed the state of his hands.

Ianto just took a long drag of nicotine and visibly relaxed.

"We'll according to the news, your body was pulled out of the Thames three days ago, care to tell me why there's the ghost of Ianto Jones sitting in my office?"

Ianto hitched a breath at the news. "They think I'm dead?"

Archie was scratching at his scalp his wiry hair standing on end once he'd done. He looked slightly nuts, a thing that Ianto found vaguely reassuring.

"Well, the public does. Torchwood and MI5 know better...So, what's going on? You're here for a reason and I am quite sure I don't hold the same charms as Captain Harkness."

Ianto looked up sharply. "Don't tell him I'm here!"

"He already knows. Jack's in Glasgow, he's been expecting you to turn up, some retired UNIT bloke tipped him off."

Ianto sank back in the chair. "Shit."

Archie offered up a sympathetic smile and then Suzy hastily trotted in with a tea tray, which she dumped on top of the papers on Archie's desk. "Jack's here." Her Scottish accent was thicker than Archie's.

She hadn't noticed the Torchwood 3 leader follow her in.

Ianto was staring, his pale face going slightly grey on seeing his former....well everything really.

Suzy did a quick exit and Archie looking between the two men, then followed suit closing his door behind him.

"Jesus Ianto, you look a mess." It was out before he could stop it.

"You look perfect as always, how do you do that?" Ianto finished the cigarette and stubbed it out on the concrete floor under his trainer.

Jack grabbed Archie's other chair and pulled it forward so he could sit front of Ianto.

"Alistair told me you were heading North. I figured, you'd turn up here at some point to ask Archie for help." Jack took his seat leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

Ianto got up and went over to the tray to get his cup of tea, he struggled with pouring it and cursed as he managed to spill a good deal of it. Jack was at his side.

"Let me do that."

Ianto stepped back. "Who else knows I am here?"

"No one, the other's will be going to your funeral on Thursday. They think I am taking a 'break' to get over your loss."

Ianto sagged against the desk, the consequences of the last few weeks finally making him realise just exactly what he'd done, how many people were being hurt.

"Mam." It came out as a whimper. "Oh shit."

Jack sighed and carefully pressed the mug into Ianto's right hand, "Drink that, you look like you need it." He said kindly.

Ianto shuddered and went and sat back down, the pain killers were wearing off again and he pulled out a blister pack from the pocket of his jeans, girl's jeans he realised, he blushed at the thought.

Jack watched as Ianto popped two pills.

"What are those?"

"Codiene, my hands hurt."

Jack perched himself on the arm of Ianto's chair and took a careful hold of Ianto's left hand. Ianto winced, the new dressings were already sticky and needed changing again. Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust at the feel and smell.

"This is badly infected Yan."

Ianto watched rather dazed as Jack removed the gauzes he had put on less than two hours ago.

"Yeah. I stole some antibiotics from a pharmacy in Acton, but they don't seem to be doing the trick."

"Why'd you do it, why did you run off like that?" Jack asked, his hands gently supporting Ianto's injured one.

Ianto drank his tea but didn't reply.

Sighing Jack got up and walked out of the office. Ianto stared into his mug, lost in thought and he didn't notice some twenty minutes later when Jack returned with a sterile treatment tray courtesy of the lovely Suzy. Jack set it down on his empty chair and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Ianto sat in silence and watched as Jack carefully removed the dressings and cleaned his damaged hand with saline and alcohol. The pain brought tears to his eyes, but he bit back the sounds that hung in the back of his throat, willing himself not to throw up. Sometime later and his hand was completely redressed in a neat binding that even Owen would have been proud of. The next thing Jack held up a Canula needle.

"You need IV anti biotics Yan. So I need a vein for this." Jack was smiling at him and it rather reminded Ianto of his childhood dentist, the one he had bitten.

He thrust out his other arm. Jack winced at the new scar tissue there on his once perfect white skin, plastic surgery was definitely in order.

"You may not have much luck. You could try my leg, I suppose."

"This should be ok." Jack tied a strip around Ianto's upper arm. "Make a fist for me."

Ianto complied, fascinated by the fact that Jack was patching him up once again, he recalled a couple of good weevil clawings that Jack had repaired in the past. Jack's scent washed over him and instinctively Ianto's bandaged hand went to Jack's hair. He wished he could feel it.

"I'm sorry Jack." He said at last.

Jack was thanking God he'd got the needle in before Ianto spoke. He taped the Canula in place and released the strip of fabric.

"It's ok. Here.." He gave Ianto the first dose of anti-biotics. "Next one is in 12 hours." Jack dumped the rubbish back on to the tray and snapped off the gloves. "That should start to work soon."

Their eyes finally met.

"Jack I..."

"I said, it's ok." Jack brushed his fingertips across Ianto's furrowed forehead, then pulled him into a tight embrace, cradling Ianto's head to his chest. "Everything's gonna be ok."

Ianto closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, feeling safe at long last.

"They tagged me Jack. I had to disappear...I found the bugs in my flat when I came home from hospital. I was going to come to you for help, but I was scared I'd put you all in danger...I'm sorry...I was just so scared."

Jack tightened his hold. "It's ok now, you're safe."


	13. Chapter 13

**RESOLUTIONS PART THIRTEEN**

It was nice to be warm, wrapped up in a fuzz of soft blankets and pillows cradled against Jack. Ianto had at one time believed that he would never be in this position again. He felt lousy physically, his body aching from days of long walking, hitch hiking and crap food. Not to mention the fact that one moment he was freezing, the next he was in a boiling sweat and his hands felt like someone had set them back on fire. He didn't want to move from Jack's protective embrace though. Archie had organised a nice BnB for them on the outskirts of Glasgow. It was run by his sister, a fiery woman with unintelligible speech and a smile to die for. Jack had done his usual and flirted outrageously, but his efforts had paid off with the excellent service. Ianto didn't much notice, the exhaustion had finally caught up with and he had sank onto the soft bed and fallen asleep within minutes of getting there. Jack and Archie between them had undressed him and got him settled properly into bed before having dinner with Morag and her four teenage children. Derek was in Iraq, she had explained to Jack.

Ianto vaguely recalled being woken in the night so that Jack could change the dressings again and top up his antibiotics and Ianto went to the bathroom to pee and resigned himself to Jack actually helping him aim straight. Jack had sensibly kept his gob shut whilst assisting. Then it was back to a rather restless sleep.

Jack was worrying. The antibiotics were not bringing down Ianto's fever so first thing as he lay there with the young man in his arms, he rang Owen and told him to get his arse up to Scotland ASAP. There was no resident doctor at Torchwood 2, he made a mental note to rectify that problem. Owen was not at all happy about going up North without an explanation and he was even less happy about missing Ianto's funeral.

"Jack did you just call Owen?"

"Yeah, you need to see a doctor Yan. You should probably be in hospital." Jack said gently as he felt Ianto tense up beside him. "Don't argue with me, it's no good the way you are and I am worried."

He felt Ianto nodding his head. "I know. It's ok."

"You hungry?"

"No, not really. I could murder a decent cup of coffee though." Ianto could feel Jack's fingers in his hair and he closed his eyes again. "Hummm, that's nice."

"You can have coffee if you drink some water as well."

Ianto wanted to pout but he was just too tired to protest. "Ok." He just enjoyed the sensation of Jack's breathing, the steady sound of his heart.

"Yan?"

"Yes Jack?" It was more of a mumble.

"Can we lose the beard?"

Ianto chuckled. "You'll have to shave me, can't hold the razor yet."

Jack kissed his head. "You trust me?"

"With a razor? Yes. Everything else, the jury is still out."

Jack smiled to himself, it was a promising start.

Owen hated Scotland in the same way that he hated anyone that didn't speak with a cockney accent. They were all weird speaking foreigners north of Watford and he often found himself wondering how he coped with the Welsh and 'Americans' in his life. Why couldn't they just speak normally, like he did? That way he and the rest of the world would get along just fine. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find Jack in bed, with a supposedly dead Welshman, unless somehow in his warped sense of the universe Jack had taken up shagging ghosts. Nothing would surprise Owen about Jack.

Ianto basically slept through Owen's examination, which was probably a blessing. Owen completed his check and told Jack that he needed to be in hospital. Archie organised a fake ID, just in case but when Ianto awoke he flatly refused to go. Jack's pleading and Owen's yelling only served to strengthen his resolve. They gave up trying in the end and Owen changed the drug regime and went to the pub with Archie and his sister to get drunk. Even if he couldn't understand what they were saying, the words beer and whiskey were pretty universal in his book.

Jack in the mean time sat on the edge of the bed helping Ianto eat his dinner as they talked about what was going to happen next. Ianto had his own ideas.

"I'm going to Edinburgh as soon as I'm fit." He was chewing as he spoke and reminded Jack of a small child, compared to him of course, Ianto was just that.

"What's in Edinburgh?" Jack was drinking his customary bottle of water they had discovered whilst Morag's cooking was excellent her coffee wasn't.

"Professer Annabel Porter. She's an anthropologist. I'm going to get her to double check we've matched the skulls to the right names, she's an expert in facial reconstruction and I've the files that Tosh brought with her to London." Ianto had a wistful look on his face. Jack had never seen that look on Ianto's face before.

"And?"

"I knew her at Cambridge, we had a bit of a thing going during my second year. Ollie was one of her students."

Jack spat out his water in surprise. "Ianto Jones? This is new." He was smiling at Ianto's blush.

"Yes, well. My misguided youth and all that. Eitherway....."

"Ianto. You're not still thinking about investigating those skulls?"

"I have to Jack." Ianto suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and he nudged the plate away. Jack put it on the floor.

"You don't. You were right from the outset, it's not a Torchwood matter."

Ianto shot him a surprised look. "I'm not Torchwood Jack, not anymore and I don't trust the other agencies to look into this. They don't even know about it, apart from the ones who murdered Ollie and they had to be from MI5, otherwise how else did they know which terminal I used and why was my flat bugged?" Ianto became increasingly agitated as he spoke.

Jack sighed really not wanting to have another argument about the subject.

"Jack, pass me my wallet, it's in my pack." Ianto flashed a brief smile at him as Jack came back to the bedside with the requested item.

"Open it, there's a photo in there of me with two babies."

Jack found it and had to smile, it was an adorable picture, a rare smile on the Welshman's man's face, he could've been holding his own children, no one would know otherwise.

"The night before they were killed Ollie and Julia went out on their first 'date' since she gave birth. They were so happy Jack. I babysat for them. It was the best thing in my life, just sitting on the couch looking into their eyes whilst they were drinking from their bottles. They had such trust in me, unconditional trust for a strange man that was holding them and I have never felt love like it and I know I never will again. If I don't do this.... If I ignore those 12 dead people then those babies and my two best friends would have died for nothing. I can't let that happen Jack. I can't." Tears were rolling down Ianto's pale face. Jack finally looked away from the picture and gently touched Ianto's cheek carefully wiping away the water with his thumb.

"Then let me help you and lets get you well, first. OK?"

Ianto finally nodded. "Hold me Jack, please."

Jack returned the picture to the safety of Ianto's wallet then engulfed him in a big soft cuddle. Ianto's tears soaking his shirt as he finally let go and bawled his eyes out.

**AN: HOPE THAT'S NOT TOO FLUFFY!!??**


	14. Chapter 14

**RESOLUTIONS PART 14**

Ianto was frustrated by the slowness of his recovery. Owen complained about the fact that Ianto should've gone to hospital and Jack knew better than to argue with either of them. Ianto was just being incredible stubborn and rather stupid, but he was also resolute in his refusal to accept help from the NHS. Jack had tried to be attentive without flirting or offering innuendo because he knew that things between he and Ianto were far from resolved.

Owen had sniped for 6 days but was secretly proud of Ianto for not falling back straight into Jack's arms which was clearly what he wanted to do. Owen could see it every time the young man looked at his former boss, any lesser man would've given in straight away, Jack had that effect on people. He was furious with Ianto for letting himself get into such a bad state of physical health, but he understood the younger man's fear and paranoia. Still the healing process was slow, the infection to the burns of Ianto's left hand was steadfastly refusing to clear up and Owen discovered that he had MRSA. No surprises really. The right hand, mercifully while still in bad shape, was healing, the scar tissue though ugly was at least intact. Owen had sat with him to go through some physio to get his fingers moving but the healed skin had tightened things up and his dexterity had been seriously compromised. Owen doubted he'd be handling a gun in the near future, or a coffee machine for that matter.

Jack had asked Tosh to send the skulls up to Scotland. She hadn't questioned his request, just demanded why he and Owen had not turned up to Ianto's funeral. Jack had apologised, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Tosh was going to go spare when she found out Ianto was actually still alive. Jack vaguely wondered how Ianto's mother was coping... Ianto had insisted that he 'stay dead', to keep his mother and family safe. Jack thought he was over reacting, but didn't protest.

"We can leave tomorrow. Owen seems happy enough with your progress."

Ianto was reading over the 'case' notes once again.

"Is he returning to Cardiff?"

Jack sat opposite him on the couch in the rather cosy living room of the BnB. "He's coming with us. It's not up for negotiation. You're still not that well I want him on hand if things go south."

Ianto nodded looking up from his reading.

"Is there any way of getting into the MOD computer system?"

Jack shrugged. "I know Tosh has tried in the past, depends on how deep you want to go I guess."

"I need to find out how these people really died. I mean proof, written evidence..anything. I mean I know they were part of this research thing but...I don't know Jack. I've been going over these and we have a lamentable lack of useful information the only thing I know for certain is that these people didn't die 'out in the field'. I don't know what to do Jack, I'm not an investigator." He closed his eyes. "I just...."

Jack tentatively stepped forward and took the folder from Ianto's hand. "One step at a time...and don't underestimate yourself, you are more than capable. You just have to detach yourself from your personal involvement if you want to think clearly. Let's see this Professor Porter tomorrow and start by confirming the identity of the victims and move from that point."

"How do you stay so objective Jack?"

Jack put the folders on the floor and sat himself down in front of Ianto. "Sometimes I don't, but I am a lot older than you and have years of experience behind me and believe me where you are concerned I am totally subjective."

A long silence settled between them punctuated only by their breathing but finally Ianto spoke locking Jack's gaze with his own.

"Why did you push me away?"

Jack was caught off guard by the question and he looked away. "Do we have to do this now?"

Ianto shook his head. "It hardly matters any more. I was just curious." He replied quietly, the disappointment well hidden.

Jack was mentally kicking himself. He'd done it again on reflex. He sucked in a breath.

"It's easier for me...I suppose it's become habit."

Ianto was looking at his ruined hands. "Are you going to spend eternity doing that? Living in loneliness?"

Jack shrugged unable to meet Ianto eyes again.

"It's just I know how bad it is for me and I only have one life...I can't imagine how it is for you, or how you'd want to live like that."

Jack got to his feet and walked out of the room.

Ianto cursed but got up to follow him anyway. He found Jack in the kitchen making coffee and he hesitated in the door way.

"Jack? Talk to me? Please?"

Jack stopped his task and turned to look back at the boy in the doorway, so young and somehow probably older and wiser than he was. The barriers were down on both sides.

"When I met you in that park, I fell in love with you. Straight off. It's only happened once before in my life, when I met Estelle. Both of you. God, so beautiful, so human. You have no idea how beautiful you are, you really don't. After all the terrible things you've had to cope with and you can stand there and still be compassionate...toward me after everything that I've done. I thought that if I pushed you away...then maybe I would stop loving you...maybe." It was the hardest thing getting those words out.

Ianto clearly did not understand. "Why? If you feel that way why turn your back on me? Why hurt me?"

"You want the truth?" Jack's tone was edged with bitterness.

Ianto nodded.

"Because I am jealous, because you have an out clause, because I cannot grow old with you and die with you, because every time I die I see nothing but blackness on the other side and you will be condemned to that when it's your time to go."

Ianto's chest hurt with the revelation. "When Lisa died, you saved me from falling into madness Jack. I hated you for that for a long time and somewhere along the line I realised I couldn't live without you. When you were away I guess...It made me realise I only had half a life when you weren't there. I was so afraid and when you came back you were different, no longer my Jack. I was elated when you asked me out on that date...There's no reason for either of us to be alone..."

"Is that all it is, just comfort and a warm bed at night?"

Ianto took a hesitant step forward. "If I could fix you Jack, I would do it in an instant, no matter the cost. You looked into my broken soul and mended me, all I want is to be there for you... give something back...give you some precious memories that will help you get through the darker times that will inevitably come your way. Give you some hope because that is what you did for me."

"Do you love me Ianto?"

A faint smile ghosted the edges of Ianto's lips, warmed his eyes.

"Yes, you stupid fool, of course I do."

"Will we be ok?"

"In time Jack. I think we have a long way to go, if you're willing that is."

The relief was almost overwhelming for both of them but the moment was broken when Owen barged past Ianto.

"Good you got the coffee on. Tea Boy I hope you've been giving him lessons, the stuff he made yesterday was evil." Owen froze mid way across the kitchen only just realising he'd walked in on something. He looked from one to the other. "Stop with the eye fucking and make me some coffee, please!"

Ianto and Jack both started to laugh.

**AN: NOT TOO MUSHY?.....REALLY FELT LIKE THE BOYS NEEDED TO MAKE SOME PROGRESS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**RESOLUTIONS PART 15**

Archie loaded the bags into the back of his Land Rover and closed up the tailgate. Jack had followed him out of the house with the flight case full of skulls and slid it on to the back seat.

"So laddie, you got everything?"

Jack nodded unhappy to have the heavy set Scotsman along for the ride.

"I know you're not happy Jack, but this is my turf you're on. You've already said yourself that Ianto can't possibly meet with Porter because he's officially dead. I know Porter she's assisted my office before, besides I know a good few pubs in Edinburgh to keep Owen amused. That whole thing of watching him stand on his head is rather entertaining..." Archie was chuckling to himself happily.

Jack wondered why Owen had taken to drinking fluids again and it had been Ianto who had interrogated him about it after the awkward interruption in the kitchen the day before. Owen had claimed he wanted to be normal. Imbibing fluids didn't seem to be harming his dead physiology and the regurgitating of said fluids was becoming quite a party piece. Ianto had almost gagged on his coffee at that. Who was he to deny Owen some semblance of normal in his dead existence.

As soon as they were on the road with Archie at the wheel, Ianto had settled against Jack's shoulder on the back seat and fallen asleep. Jack covered him with his greatcoat, mostly to keep him warm and partly so he could hold the better of Ianto's hands under cover.

A few hours later they were booked into a Hotel and Archie and Owen went to the University to speak with Professor Porter.

Owen was eyeing up the willowy frame of Professor Porter the moment he saw her, she was gorgeous in a strangely 1950's classic sort of way and he was immediately reminded of Diane Holmes. The memory brought a lump to his throat. Archie, took charge of the conversation straight away.

"Lassie, good to see yeh again, come and give the old man a hug."

Owen stood back mildly embarrassed.

"God, you old haggis that gut of yours just get larger, is it the malt and am I going to be a God mother soon?"

"Aye lass, malt it is. You look wonderful, as always."

Porter was blushing prettily. They broke apart and she turned to Owen holding out a slender hand.

"And you are?"

Owen shook her hand. "Dr Owen Harper."

"A pleasure. I have a bottle in my office shall we go?"

The three of them settled into ratty chairs in a tiny dank office, the walls of which were lined ceiling to floor with books and journals. After a few minutes of gossip Archie finally got to the point of his visit and put his empty tumbler on the carpet.

"Anna, you remember a student from Cambridge called Ianto Jones?"

The proffessor's eyebrows climbed into her hairline. "Well that's a name I haven't heard in a while, yes I certainly do, quite a pretty thing as I recall. Why?"

"As you may know he was recruited by a London company called Torchwood..."

"The same people you work for?"

"Aye. Ianto was working on a case that I...."

"Wait a minute, was?"

Archie shifted his large arse in his seat, lying didn't sit well with him. "He passed away recently."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that may I ask what happened?"

"Suicide." Owen interjected. "He took an overdose and chucked himself in the Thames." He didn't like lying either, but they needed her sympathy. "There were issues with the case that Ianto was working on, people died, he thought he was responsible. We're trying to finish what he started."

That seemed to work.

"Ok, how can I help?"

Archie a little irked at Owen's interruption pulled out the files from the bag he had brought with him, Owen was dismayed to note it was a Sainsburies shopping bag.

"We are trying to identify these people." He passed her photographs of the skulls, print outs of the 3D facial imaging and photos of the people they had tentatively matched to the skulls.

"A colleague ran those skulls through an imaging scanner, we were able to extrapolate those faces. I'd just like you to run your expert eyes over these see if you think we've got it right."

The professor spread the pictures out three at a time, a skull, a corresponding scan and a face. Owen and Archie watched with baited breath as she slowly made her through each set of images. At one point she pulled out a pencil and looked up.

"May I draw on these?"

The two men nodded. She set to work unaware of the passing hours and finally she sat up and grinned at them.

"Your person who did these reconstructions is very good. I'd say you've a got a match for ten of these. The other two are not women though, they are children, probably aged about 10 or 11. So you have four children, not two."

"You're certain?"

The professor looked directly into Owen's eyes. "There are no certainties here. Judging from these images those skulls have been thoroughly cleaned and without the teeth...well Dr you know as well as I do...I'd be more certain if I could see the skulls but I'm guessing that's not likely to happen."

"Wouldn't be my first choice."

"So how did you find their faces?"

"Lets say we have access to certain databases that you do not, we ran the scanned reconstructions through our facial recognition software...I'd say 10 out of 12 was pretty good going."

Porter agreed smiling at Archie, this Owen chap was a smug bastard. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I am sorry to hear about Ianto, I liked him will you be able to pass on my condolances to his family?"

Archie nodded gathering up the photos from the floor. "Aye lass. Thank you for your help. It looks like we may have something to work from now."

Since arriving at the hotel Ianto had paced his room like a caged animal. He had so wanted to see 'his professor', but understood the folly in it, he was irritated by the fact that he felt vaguely useless. The frustration of having his hands in the mess they were in was driving him nuts. The healing itching was also sending him up the wall and it took great force of will not to scratch at his disfigured skin. That was the other issue. He couldn't stand to look at the damage, hated the fact that he could not feel things properly, could not hold things, simple things like a mug or his dick when he needed to pee, now he knew how women felt about sitting down. Mugs of cooled down coffee were precariously balanced between his palms, it was just ridiculous trying to do anything. He had yelled his frustrations out at Jack and driven the poor man into the bathroom for a prolonged shower. Ianto couldn't blame him really Jack had put up with a lot of crap from him lately. He wondered what was taking Owen and Archie so long when Jack stepped out of the bathroom a towel at his waist and water dripping down his chest from his wet unruly hair. Ianto froze taking in the sight and Jack paused smiling at his odd expression.

"Yan, you ok?"

Ianto nodded. "I..er...yes. I'm fine." Without thinking he stepped forwards threw his arms around Jack and kissed him fiercely. Jack didn't hesitate in reciprocating.

**AN: YOU'VE ALL HAD TO WAIT FOR SO LONG..... :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**RESOLUTIONS PART 16**

Ianto was pacing once again, this time bare foot and in his PJs.

"That makes no sense at all. Even with the two skulls that we identified as being children there are military records and they sure as hell don't send 10 year olds out to Iraq. The records must have been tampered with."

"Or we simply have the wrong names laddie."

"All of them with convenient service records." Owen snarked. "Sit down Ianto you're making me sea sick."

Ianto slouched on to the bed and curled up staring up at the ceiling. "So in other words we still have nothing to go on."

"What about this facility?" Jack asked.

"It's at a place called Dun Bannon, near Pitlochery." Ianto answered.

Archie was helping himself to the bottle in the minibar. "Aye I know it, it's a decommissioned RAF site, shut down in the fifties then it became a commercial airfield for a while during the eighties and nineties. It's part of a nature reserve now. The hangars are still there though stuck inside an over grown MOD perimeter fence. They were using the runway for pilot training, still do I think."

"I thought this lab was a commercial thing, like the Pharm?"

"Oh aye, it could be, there is a small industrial park at the north end of the airfield by the old hangars."

Owen was sorting through his medical bag as it was time to re do Ianto's hand.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this."

"Of course I do. I got my pilot's licence there in '91." Archie replied cheerfully.

"So a trip to Dun Bannon tomorrow then is it?"

Jack nodded. "There's nothing else to go on, though I suspect it'll be a dead end."

Ianto gave him a resigned look.

"Right then Tea Boy, lets sort you out then we should get some sleep, well you lot should anyway."

An hour later and Ianto was back to the trawling up and down the confines of the hotel room, this time he was making Jack feel nauseas, it was like following the ball in a tennis match. Jack could truthfully say he had never seen Ianto so wound up, to make matters worse Ianto had lost his temper when he needed help with his dinner, having Jack cut up his steak like he was a toddler was just too much. Jack had, for the most part kept quiet, he knew that the last thing Ianto would want was platitudes. He also knew that getting himself strung out wasn't going to improve the situation for either of them so he settled for distractions instead.

"I'm gonna run you a hot bath, you need to relax."

Ianto nodded absently, not really taking in what Jack had said. Jack was wondering what had brought on the pacing and whilst in the bathroom with the running water he called Owen.

"Owen, he's wired." Jack hissed into his Nokia.

"Don't stress Jack, it's the pain meds. He was chewing high doses of Codiene for weeks, he's suffering withdrawal." Owen replied. "Give him some warm milk and nutmeg. Good night Jack." He hung up and Jack stood there gaping at his mobile for a moment.

The bath had definitely been a good move. Ianto sank into the hot bubbly water, propping his hands on the sides to keep them dry, and closed his eyes in contentment. Jack sat on the closed toilet to keep an eye in case Ianto drifted off to sleep, which he duly did some ten minutes later, the heat seeping into his tired body unwinding the tension in his muscles. Jack was reluctant to wake him up, but did so as the water started to cool, bundling the young man in the soft towels and dressing gown he walked with him to the bed and grabbed the phone to order room service, hot milk with nutmeg and cocoa. It was brought to the door 7 minutes later.

Ianto obediently drank the milk, allowed Jack to help him get dry and into fresh track pants and finally into bed where he settled down and went straight to sleep. He'd been sleeping a lot over the last few days. Jack could only assume that was a good thing. Jack turned out all the lights in the room except the one over Ianto's side of the bed. Ianto hated to sleep in darkness. He settled himself down on top of the covers and curled up against the young man beside him soon to follow him into sleep.

Archie wasn't keen on the early start, but he drove whistling to himself as Owen, who was beside him sat staring out at the passing countryside. Owen had never like green things much, that included most vegetables and all countryside, hills, trees, grass, the whole stinking lot needed to be built upon as far as he was concerned. Archie stole a couple of glances in the direction of the back seat where Jack was quite openly cuddling Ianto against his chest. Amazingly the boy was asleep once again, he half wondered if Owen had spiked his coffee. Jack was absently fussing with Ianto's shoulder length hair and staring out of the window without the scowl that Owen had on his rat like face. It was a slow drive, mostly because it was single track roads and partly because of the tractor in front of them. Archie was in no hurry, whatever they would find later that day he was sure no good would come of it. He was beginning to regret his decision to pull rank on Captain Harkness, but Archie was never a man to shy away from his responsibilities. Earlier that morning Jack had questioned him about his firearms handling and Jack was quickly put in his place by a demonstration in the hotel garden. He knew that Jack was worried and didn't like the idea of being out in the field with a man he hardly knew, it irked him though, to have his skills questioned. At least Jack had had the decency to do it in private. Archie's main concern was Ianto. He had outright refused to be left at the hotel and in his current state was in no position to defend himself if things went wrong. In Archie's experience, both in the Army and Torchwood things invariably went pear shaped on a regular basis. Owen looked like he could handle himself and Jack certainly could. Maybe they'd leave Ianto in the Land Rover. Archie doubted that the fiery young Welshman would agree to that either. He turned to Owen.

"Did yeh drug the wee lad back there?"

Owen snorted at the accent, what the fuck kind of speak was that? "Nah mate, he often falls asleep in the car, used to do it all the time in Cardiff, unless he was driving of course, even then sometimes I think he was on auto-pilot. Dunno how he does it, lucky sod." Owen squirmed in his seat to face Jack. "Stop feeling up the Tea Boy when he's asleep, that's creepy."

Jack shot him a stunned look and proceeded to kiss Ianto on the top of the head by way of response. He looked back out of the window, the chatter hadn't disturbed Ianto one bit, Jack smiled to himself.

Owen was getting impatient. "Can't we get past that thing?"

Archie grinned at him. "Aye lad there's a passing lane in a couple of miles. Don't fret we'll be there soon enough."

"You're weird you know that don't you?" Owen commented, never one to hide his opinion.

Archie's grin merely widened showing his huge teeth. "Stop whining laddie."

"I'm just glad I don't need toilet breaks."

"Is he always this cheerful Jack?"

"Don't answer that Harkness!"

**AN: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM....NIGHTY NIGHT FOLKS :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**RESOLUTIONS PART SEVENTEEN**

"Why do these places always end up looking like dodgy warehouses?" Owen complained as he slung his medical bag over his shoulder.

Archie and Jack were both checking their weapons.

"Look on the bright side Owen, it's a sunny day, birds are singing...."

"Shut it Tea Boy."

They got out of the Land Rover, Jack eyeing Ianto with some concern. Ianto clocked his look.

"I am not waiting in the car, don't even think about suggesting it Jack."

Jack nodded. "Do you think you can hold a gun?"

Ianto held out his right hand, "What do you think?"

That answered that question then. Jack sighed and gently touched Ianto's cheek. "Stay close to me, ok, just in case." He said softly. Ianto offered up a brief smile.

"I will."

"Right then ladies, shall we?" Archie was brandishing his bolt cutters.

They had parked up on an over grown drive and they walked further along to find an accessible part of the wire fence.

Ianto was looking at it apprehensively toward the squat brick buildings on the other side.

"Before we start breaking any laws here...this IS the right place isn't it?"

Archie was grinning toothily. "Aye it is."

"And the fence?"

"Trust me laddie it isn't electrified, see? Not a dead squirrel in sight."

Owen snorted. "What self respecting squirrel would live all the way out here, come on mate get on with it I'm freezing my bollocks off!"

Ianto wondered how a dead man could freeze off his nads but kept the thought to himself.

Jack was watching the road as Archie made short work of the fence holding the wire clear so that the others could duck under it before him. Ianto pulled out his PDA scanner and held it shakily as he swept it round.

"No anomalous readings anyway." He said as Archie straightened up beside him shoving his cutters down the front of his Barbour coat.

"These buildings used to be the admin block and that one over there was the hangar." The Scotsman was pointing as they made their through clinging brambles and stinging nettles, Jack in the lead and Archie bringing up the rear. Ianto shoved his PDA back into his jacket pocket and picked up his pace to keep up with Jack. They edged quietly around the side of the building until they got to the end of the block and Jack peered round the corner. There was only scrub and a full view of the dilapidated hangar. He signalled for the others to follow along the brickwork until they found a metal door which was padlocked. Archie got his bolt cutters back out and a minute later they had all slipped inside.

Owen closed the door at their backs plunging them into pitch darkness and instantly three flashlights came on almost at the same time. It was a long blank corridor, in the dim light it was possible to see that only one door adjoined it a little further down. Owen found a bank of light switches and flicked them. Nothing happened.

"Power's off then. I hate doing these things in the dark."

Jack couldn't agree with him more. Ianto and Archie were already at the door.

"Keep your eyes open Owen, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Owen nodded. "Don't worry Jack." Knowing full well that he was referring to Ianto.

Another padlock fell to the floor and the door revealed a steep metal stairwell that twisted down in to the darkness in a spiral. Archie led the way down and four sets of boots clunked resoundingly on the metal. It was a long way down and Owen just kept on wondering why there wasn't an elevator, not that it would work without power.

The stairwell ended abruptly at another metal padlocked door. Archie worked his magic and once again the door gave way to the bolt cutters. The moment it swung open a rancid stench hit them.

"Jeez." Jack's hand went straight to covering his face. Ianto felt his gut clench and had to swallow back a sudden rush of nausea, the smell all too familiar.

"Wait." Owen snapped. "Should we be wearing masks?"

Archie shrugged wafting his hand in front of his face. "Bit late to be asking THAT question, don't you think laddie?" He stepped through flashlight in hand, pistol in the other. Jack and Owen followed him in and Ianto hesitated on the threshold and turned to look back up the stairwell, a deep shiver ran up his back. Looking away he hurriedly joined his companions.

It was almost impossible to make out the space in the blackness, the torch beams did little to illuminate the space, but two things were abundantly clear, the area was huge and it stank. Their voices were carried off into echoing blackness. The wall immediately to the left of the doorway was what was holding the attention of his teammates, Owen had just finished speaking.

"Well, let's take a look inside draw number one then shall we?"

Ianto joined the gathering suddenly realising they were against a wall of draws much like the morgue in Cardiff at the Hub...A morgue. Ianto followed the line of the wall into the darkness with his roaming gaze. How many draws were down here? His gut was tightening again, with fear now. Owen holding his flashlight high, dropped the handle on a door and yanked it open. Renewed odours flew at them and Jack had to back pedal a pace. Archie seemed the least bothered as Owen slid out a dull metal draw, the putrid husk of a human body stretched out on its length. Ianto had to look away. Even Owen winced at the sight. The body was contorted with decay.

"Cold storage was obviously shut down as well, no backup power to keep this preserved." Owen wondered how he managed to get that out so calmly.

"Any idea how it died?"

Owen moved his torch up and down to get a better look. "It's a she, young adult. Really can't tell, nothing obvious though."

"I wonder who she was." Ianto muttered.

"There's no toe tag." Owen added. He'd had enough of looking and shoved the draw back and closed the door moving on to the next one. Another body in a similar state was revealed.

"What the hell is this place?" Owen demanded of no one in particular. Jack heaved out a worried sigh thinking maybe they had gotten into something much too big for them to handle.

"I really don't know. Come on let's keep looking, if they've left bodies here there may be some documented information as well."

Owen closed up the second draw. "Can we hurry this up I am really starting to wish we hadn't come here?"

Jack nodded. "That looks like it could be another room through that door over there." He gestured. Ianto fell in step behind him straight away and Owen and Archie followed both of them unconsciously looking over their shoulders.

**AN: WAS THAT CREEPY ENOUGH? CAN'T DECIDE....**


	18. Chapter 18

**RESOLUTIONS PART 18**

The darkened room that they entered was a shambles of spilt papers and over turned filing cabinets. Archie stubbed his toe on the edge of an overturned desk and swore colourfully making Owen snigger behind him. The beams of light from their torches arched about the room and Ianto moved forward with Jack and Archie to inspect some overturned boxes. Owen veered off to the right to check out another door, disappearing through it.

Two blinding flashes of light split the darkness and Ianto watched horrified as Jack and Archie crumpled to the floor in front of him. Archie groaning as he went down. Jack's Webley clattering to a stop at Ianto's feet. It took Ianto what felt like an eternity to react. In reality it was less than a second.

"Owen!" Ianto dropped to the floor snatching up a torch and Jack's gun and swinging round with the light to see a figure disappear through the office door.

"Owen!"

Owen was already there. "Oh shit!" He went straight to Archie who was rolling about trying to clutch at his back. Jack was unmoving, but he'd be alright; he always was. Ianto lurched to his feet to give chase before Owen could stop him.

"Ianto! Fuck Ianto, get back here." Owen hesitated, there was no way he could follow the young Welshman, Archie needed his help.

Trying desperately to maintain his grip on Jack's gun Ianto charged through door and raised it at the retreating back. He got off a shot and the figure in front skidded to halt and turned to face him. Ianto edged forwards unable to hold on to the torch any longer he let it drop maintaining his aim instead. The other man had a light fixed to his black combats and he stood poised ready to flee, his own weapon pointed at Ianto.

"Who are you?" Ianto demanded.

The stranger dropped his hands to his sides.

"Are you David Maskell?" Ianto took another pace forwards able to now make out the angular features of the man's face.

"You know I can't tell you who I am."

"Maskell?"

"No, Ianto. Maskell is a fiction just like the names on that list of yours."

"So who are you then, who do you work for?"

He smiled. "I'm a pawn Mr Jones, a lacky who follows orders, just like you. A little tiny cog in a very big and powerful machine." It was a London accent.

Ianto was wondering where Jack was, he must've died back there. "Who gives the orders then?"

The man raised his hands in a gesture of placation a pistol with a silencer attached was gripped in his left hand.

"Drop this Ianto. Drop it before more people die."

"I can't do that."

"How much of a price are you willing to pay? Who else has to be buried before you get the message to leave well alone? Your mother? Your sister? Your lover? I know all about Jack and his unique gift, he'd be quite an interesting thing to experiment on, don't you think? Is this really worth all of that? Would you be able to live with the guilt of yet more lives on your conscience? When does this end Ianto Jones?"

Ianto sucked in a steadying breath. "Did you kill Oliver and his family?"

"The bomb? Yeah, that was me...sorry 'bout that. The babies that was unfortunate."

Ianto's fingers tightened on Jack's gun but he was losing his grip. "I can't let you go." He choked out through the tears that ran over his face.

"We seem to have reached an empasse then. I'm not going to kill you, truth is I can't. Orders you see. This is too big for you, too big even for me. They want YOU alive, so you are going to let me walk out of here or I put a bullet in your knee."

Ianto frowned. "Who wants me? What is all of this? Why are those people dead? Who were they?"

The man shook his head. "In thirty minutes a clean up team will arrive. You do not want to be here when they get started." He raised his gun and squeezed the trigger. Ianto's leg gave out from underneath him and the Webley slid from his grasp as he grabbed at his thigh.

"Forty minutes, you'll need the extra ten to get up the stairs...best be on my way." He fled.

Ianto watched through teary eyes and he howled out his rage and pain as he flopped on to his back on the floor. A moment later he heard the sound of running footsteps.

"Ianto! Oh God no!" It was Jack skidding to a stop at his side and dropping to knees to help him.

Ianto opened his eyes. "Owen, Archie are they Ok?"

"Archie's been shot, Owen's seeing to him, here...let me help you up."

Jack hauled to him his feet and Ianto leaned against him standing on one foot. "My right knee Jack...We have to get out of here, others are coming."

"Can you stand?"

Ianto nodded gingerly lowering his bleeding leg to balance as Jack reached down and retrieved his weapon and the torch.

"I need to help Owen with Archie, come on."

Owen looked up from where he was working on Archie to Jack assisting Ianto into the room. Owen hissed with annoyance.

"Can Archie be moved?" Jack demanded.

"Yep."

"Good, help Ianto. We need to move, re-enforcements are on the way apparently."

Owen nodded and took over supporting Ianto as Jack bodily lifted Archie off the floor and balanced his weight over his shoulder.

"Lets move now."

Owen had no intentions of arguing as he and Ianto lead the way back toward the stair well. Ianto looked up into the heights wondering how in hell he was going to get up there.

"Jack, you and Owen carry Archie up first, then one of you come back down to help me." He suggested through gritted teeth. It was quickly agreed, Jack carrying Archie's unconscious form by the shoulders and Owen had him by the feet. The stairwell being too narrow to go up sideways; so Jack had to reverse up a step at a time. His back was killing him by the time they got to the top. Jack charged back down in a loud clatter to find Ianto had hopped up a dozen or so steps by himself, his face grim with stoic determination...better known as stubbornness. Ianto being half Archie's weight was a doddle and he let out a rather ladylike squeal as Jack fireman lifted him straight over his shoulder and practically ran up the stairs with him. Dispite the danger and fear Ianto found himself thinking that he would never live that moment down. As soon as they reached the top he was unceremoniously dumped to the floor whilst Jack caught his breath. Owen took the opportunity to tie a tight dressing over the gunshot wound just above Ianto's knee. Ianto screamed when he did that.

When Jack and Owen emerged from the building there was no one there, just a collection of black unregistered transit vans parked in a semi circle. They froze in the doorway for a moment waiting for the end, but nothing happened so they stepped out and staggered away dragging Archie and Ianto along between them.


	19. Chapter 19

**RESOLUTIONS FINAL PART**

Ianto couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard he tried. The cast on his leg was irritating enough the newly healing skin graft on his left hand was driving him nuts and what was worse, was the fact that he was still in hospital, albeit a plush private one. Coupled with the administrative nightmare of coming back from the dead and having to explain why someone else's body was in his coffin. Ianto's brain was in a spin and part of him wished he could remain off the radar. Thank God for Torchwood really. The last week had been an emotional rollercoaster. Jack had flown his mother up from Cardiff to be with him and their reunion had been a tempestuous shown down worthy of a Spaghetti Western. His mother forgave him, eventually, after Jack had at length explained to her why had tried to disappear, but Ianto knew full well it would be a while before he was let out of her sights again. His sister had given him a major bellyaching over the phone and Tosh had slapped him when she came up to Scotland the day Owen had returned to Cardiff. After that his Mam and Tosh had spoilt him rotten and not stopped fussing over him. Ianto wished they wouldn't, no matter how nice, he really didn't relish all the extra attention.

Archie had the bullet and his right kidney removed but suffered no lasting damage. He was forcefully discharged from hospital after repeatedly being caught for smoking in the loos.

"I'll not freeze me testis off just because I cannae have a fag inside."

Jack had driven him back to Glasgow to stay with his sister and the strict instructions to employ a Torchwood 2 medic by the end of the month.

Ianto was sorry to see his old boss go back as he was fast turning out to be Ianto's favourite visitor. Jack maintained a polite distance around Ianto when he had his Mam and Tosh there but a few times he had sent them off with the Torchwood credit card for some retail therapy to give Ianto a break.

Today was one of those times. Ianto sitting with his casted leg propped up trying to resist the urge to scratch his hand or stick a knitting needle (not that he had one to hand) down the side of his cast.

Jack was lazing on Ianto's bed much to the dismay of the ward sister, but hey he was footing the bill.

Ianto was quiet, the last few weeks had been overwhelming for him and even now he couldn't relax as he was continually turning 'Maskell's' words over in his head. He had not told the others about the conversation even though Jack had asked. Ianto had just said it was over, case closed before anyone else got put in danger. Jack wasn't stupid, Ianto knew that eventually his lover would ask again and he had chosen that day to do it.

Ianto had remained silent for a long time. He owed Jack the truth, they had forged a tentative and unspoken agreement about the way things were going to be done between them from now on, starting with the truth and not keeping secrets.

Jack was watching him intently from the bed. It was easy to tell when Ianto was chewing over something in his head, a deep frown line always formed between his very cute eyebrows, giving him a slightly pouty look.

"Ianto?"

"I know Jack."

"So?"

Ianto sighed with irritation. "Maskell didn't tell me anything except one thing."

"And what was that?"

"Whoever it is that he is working for, they want me alive. He had specific orders not to kill me; it's why he shot me in the leg. He had me in plain sight Jack at close range, if he wanted to kill me there is no way he would've missed."

It was Jack's turn to frown now. "That complicates things. He gave no indication as to why you're being kept alive?"

Ianto shook his head. "He just threatened me, told me that everyone I care about would die if I kept pursuing...whatever it was. And it scares me that I don't know Jack. I wouldn't even like to guess how many bodies were in that place."

"I went back two nights ago with Tosh. They cleaned-up real good, even the buildings are gone. It's just a field with an underground area filled in with concrete. Tosh did a magnetic resonance scan of the ground."

"Expensive cover up job, they must have some big organisation behind them. I guess we'll never know now, even the names on the list are fakes. The only hard evidence we have is the skulls."

Jack shook his head. "They were taken from the Land Rover when we were exploring the underground base from hell."

Ianto's heart sank. "So there's nothing then...I feel like someone's messing with my head Jack."

Jack had no answer to that.

"So...er...when are you planning on coming back to work?"

Ianto fingered the hem of his t-shirt. "I'm not coming back to Torchwood Jack. Anyway you have a new administrator now, you don't need me there."

Jack sat up swinging his legs off the bed. "I want you there and we do need you. Jason's ok, but he's not you."

Ianto looked up into his face with darkened eyes. "You should know." He responded bitterly.

"Yan, lets please not go over my mistakes right now. I thought you and I would be ok now."

"We are Jack, but I am not factoring Torchwood into the equation. The last few months have taken it out of me. I just want to mend and get a job in a coffee shop."

Jack gaped.

"Really Jack. I don't want worry and stress and monsters and alien invasions. I want Kenyan beans and raw cane sugar with that ma'am. I just want to be Ianto with a boyfriend called Jack who catches Aliens for a living. Is that too much to ask?"

"No it isn't. Of course it isn't." Jack touched his cheek. "If that's really what you want."

Ianto leaned into the touch. "Yes Jack it is."

**Two months later**

Ianto sprawled out on his couch with his mail. He'd just seen Jack off to work and as today was his last day as an out-of-work man he decided he'd have a nice easy one on the couch with a few James Bond movies. He sifted through the modest pile of letters, bills and bank statements until...A yellow crisp A5 size envelope snagged his attention. His name and address typed on the front. Ianto ripped it open and a dozen or so colour Polaroid photographs slipped out on to his lap. Mildly curious Ianto gathered them up surprised to see a picture of his Mam in what looked like the supermarket car park, frowning he flicked through each one, his Mam in a shop, his sister at the school gates, Gwen and Rhys eating dinner at a cafe table, Jack strolling across the Plass and one of Tosh unlocking her front door. Ianto hurriedly scanned them again his stomach tightening with nausea. He stuck his hand into the envelope to check for more images. Instead he found a note.

"We're watching."

Ianto was paralysed with fear.

_**FINIS.....FOR NOW ANYWAY!**_

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. This story was totally unplanned and I've written each bit each day over the last few days to stop me from going nuts with backache. It's great you've taken the time for me and I DO appreciate it.....Deeta**


End file.
